


Execute Order Sixty-Five

by venator_signum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Gets Help, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Clone Rights, Disaster Lineage, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Found Family, Fox gets his well deserved vengeance, M/M, Mandalorian Ahsoka Tano, Mandalorian Cody, Mandalorian Rex, Minor Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, No one dies but him the fucker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palpatine gets whats coming for him, Shatterpoint Lineage, Welcome to part 1 of I criticise the jedi code, ahsoka is a vod'ika, ahsoka is the cool aunt, anakin and obi-wan actually TALK to each other and communicate, anakin is a stay at home dad/trophy husband to padme and he has no regrets about it, anakin skywalker is NOT a controlling husband, bo katan has no right to rule, depa billaba gets a tag now cause i love her no questions asked, i guess??? kinda i think so, luke and leia and ezra being besties, moon analogies for ezra, obi-wan is a tired mess, order 66 doesn't happen cause i said so, please welcome the first members of the ghost crew, reunions for everybody, screw that noise, shaak ti doesn't die, sun analogies for the twins, ursa wren is a queen thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venator_signum/pseuds/venator_signum
Summary: There was a shift in the Force. You wouldn’t have felt it unless you were looking for it. It was soft, silky, barely there. Only tiny little wisps of it at a time but should you gather them together, the picture was clear as day and rang out with the sound of millions of voices, echoing, ringing. This little ghost was about to change the fate of the galaxy.“It is time.”-------Exactly what it says on the tin, Order 65 is issued instead of Order 66. (Sorry this is my first fic I'm officially uploading so I don't think I'm very good at summaries just yet)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & his kids, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba & Mace Windu, Ephraim Bridger & Ezra Bridger & Mira Bridger, Ephraim Bridger/Mira Bridger, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Leia Organa, Ezra Bridger & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla (mentioned), Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 160
Kudos: 553





	1. Galaxy Changes For The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a few things before we start!
> 
> Numero Uno: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to that. I own maybe two ocs out of this entire fic, the rest are created by friends in a discord server I'm in.  
> Nummer Zwei: I will be adding more tags, relationships, characters as I go. I couldn't be bothered to tag absolutely everyone because there are so many people oh my god  
> Number Three: I can't claim credit for the idea, it came up in a discussion of what would happen if Palpatine said Order 65 instead of 66. For those who know what 65 is, I'm sure this will be interesting for you and for those who don't? You're in for a ride. I'm also taking creative liberties so I think most of what happens for the start of Revenge of the Sith is the same (I haven't watched it in a while so don't attack me) and I'm aware of certain things that aren't the same and they are completely intentional.  
> Anyways, sorry for the long note, any translations needed are at the bottom and you can find me on tumblr at: venator-signum

There was a shift in the Force. You wouldn’t have felt it unless you were looking for it. It was soft, silky, barely there. Only tiny little wisps of it at a time but should you gather them together, the picture was clear as day and rang out with the sound of millions of voices, echoing, ringing. This little ghost was about to change the fate of the galaxy. 

“It is time.”

* * *

“Execute Order Sixty-Five.” Palpatine looks at the Marshall Commanders as they respond, “Sir, yes, sir!” With a nod, he signs off his commlink and opens a new channel straight to the head of his Coruscant Guard, Commander Fox.

“Commander Fox, the time has come to Execute Order Sixty-Five.” Where Palpatine had seen a moment of hesitation with the Marshall Commanders, from his body language, Commander Fox looked almost gleeful.

“Of course sir.” Palpatine knew that his time was coming, a new empire was about to rise.

* * *

Marshall Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion, of the 7th Sky Corps, had seen, heard and had carried out many very strange orders over the years however he was sure that this one had taken the cake. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, Cody commed Bly, Neyo and Bacara. 

“Hey, Cody,” Bly responded in greeting.

“Hey Bly, hey guys. Let’s get this straight, I did hear that order correctly, right?”

“Yeah,” Neyo responded. “That was pretty weird.”

“I agree, but remember - good soldiers follow orders.” Cody nodded at what Bacara said.

“Alright, we let our men and our generals know. I’ll let Rex, Appo and Wolffe know, Bly you tell Monnk, Gree and Sevens. Neyo you get in touch with Balak, Jeeps and Foster. Bacara, inform Doom, Odd Eye and Kay.”

“What should we tell them?” Cody thought for a second.

“Tell them to spread the word. Carry out Order Sixty-Five and finish up their campaigns. Once they’re done, they are to report back to coruscant.”

“Codes, what about Fox?”

“See if you can’t get in touch with him Bly. I’m sure he’s probably very happy about this if he’s already got the order.”

“Will do. Let’s go.”

* * *

“General.”

“Ah yes, Commander Cody, what can I do for you?”

“We’ve received orders to execute Order Sixty-Five.”

“Order Sixty-Five?”

“Yes sir.” Obi-Wan Kenobi looked lost for a moment before he schooled his face.

“Can you tell me, commander, what Order Sixty-Five would be?”

“Of course sir. Order Sixty-Five is the order to kill the chancellor on the grounds of being a traitor to the galactic republic.” Obi-Wan’s face didn’t show it except for a raised eyebrow but in his mind, his jaw hit the ground. 

“I see. Well then, if you could let the men know, I need to talk to the council.”

“Understood sir.”

“Thank you, Cody.”

“My pleasure sir.” With that, Commander Cody walked off to inform the 212th.

Obi-Wan had a lot to think about. He was quite possibly having an existential crisis. The Chancellor? A traitor? That couldn’t be. Could it? His comm started beeping to say that he had an incoming message. 

“Kenobi, here.”

“Master Kenobi.” The twi’lek knight bowed respectfully to him

“Knight Secura. How goes your campaign?”

“We are almost finished here, however, my commander has just given me some very strange news.”

“Oh?”

“Something called Order Sixty-Five? He said that the Chancellor was a traitor to the republic.”

“Yes, my commander just told me the very same thing and I was just about to comm the council when you called.”

“Ah, my apologies.”

“No need. Maybe you should join us and see if you can help us shine some light on this situation? Will your men be alright without you for a few minutes?” 

“Yes, I believe they will. Commander Bly has my padawan, Sola Chacci to help him and the men if needs be.”

“Very well then, give me a moment.” With a nod from Aayla Secura, he commed the council.

“Master Kenobi, Knight Secura.” 

“Master Windu, I’m afraid I have some potentially alarming news,” Obi-Wan responded while Aayla bowed to the Masters.

“I as well. Is this about Order Sixty-Five?”

“Yes, it is Master Mundi.”

“Order Sixty-Five?”

“Permission to speak freely, masters?”

“Speak, you may, Knight Secura.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda. My commander has told me that the chancellor is a traitor to the galactic republic and that he is to be executed.”

“This is certainly quite alarming. Thank you, Knight Secura.”

“Yes, Commander Bacara informed me of the same thing and Knight Allie commed me to inform me of this as well before she was pulled away to finish her campaign.”

“Masters, what are we to do about this?”

* * *

A small beep interrupted the current conversation between the clones. “Oh no.”

“Not him again?”

“Unfortunately.”

“ _Jate’kara_.” Fox rolled his eyes and stepped out of the Coruscant Guard mess. Jamming his helmet on, he opened the comm.

“Your Excellency?” The man’s face was covered by the hood of a dark cloak and Fox rolled his eyes under the helmet. This man was so dramatic.

“Commander Fox, the time has come to Execute Order Sixty-Five.” Now _that_ got his attention and he straightened up a bit more. It was time.

“Of course sir.” The transmission shut off and Fox couldn’t stop grinning. Almost full sprinting back into the mess, he whipped off his helmet as the doors opened with a bang, causing all attention to move to Fox.

“Order Sixty-Five has been issued.”

“What?” Thorn questioned. Confused murmurs broke out between some of the soldiers but ultimately, they knew what they had to do. Fox shrugged his shoulders dismissively and continued on.

“I think he’s finally gone insane. Point is, time is of the essence and we need to go. Now!” Every soldier quickly stood at attention.

“Yes sir!”

* * *

The Masters of the Jedi Council were quiet, thinking. There was a lot to process and not a lot of time to process it in. The Chancellor had just ordered his own death, which begged two questions, one, why would he order that; and two, why there even was an order that would compel every clone in their army to kill the chancellor. Thinking on that second point, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to a very shocking conclusion.

“Oh, dear gods.”

“What is it Kenobi?”

“If there’s an order which can compel every single clone to kill the chancellor, then there is every chance that there is an order to wipe us out.”

“Why would you assume that?”

“The Chancellor has been very anti-Jedi lately in the Senate. He’s been leading up to something like this for weeks, as we have suspected and then you went even as far as to ask my former padawan to spy for you. Theoretically, if he had the order to wipe us out, I believe that he must have meant to. The only current sith that we had any notion of was Dooku and he had no apprentice as both Ventress and Savage are dead.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“I’m saying Master Billaba, that Palpatine may have quite possibly been the sith that we have been looking for.”

* * *

“Thire we need to stop by my office for a sec.”

“What? Why?”

“I need to get something.” Turning around for a second, Fox scanned the closest squad to him. “Hey shiny! Shiny! Bow!” A figure scampered up to him and stood to attention, garnering a small chuckle from Fox’s squadmates.

“Yes sir?”

“Come with me.” Stepping into the office, Fox walked over to the far wall, piled high with boxes. “Come on kid.”

“Uh, sir? What are we doing?”

“Moving the boxes, hurry up, we don’t have much time.”

After a minute or so, most of the boxes had been moved to the side, revealing a high-security safe. Stepping back, Bow let Fox move forward to unlock it.

“Sir?”

“Yeah shiny?”

“What are you getting?” When he opened the safe and pulled out what was inside, Bow’s eyes grew wide under the helmet. “Sir, are you even allowed to have one of those?”

“Probably not.” Fox tucked it into his belt for the moment, strapped next to his regulation blaster. “Anyway, help me move the boxes back.”

“Uhh _vod_?”

“Yeah, Thorn?”

“What’cha got there?”

“A shiny.” Fox could feel the glare radiating from Thorn, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Fox…”

“It’s a slugthrower. The Chancellor’s a _dar’jetti,_ which means that our normal blasters are little more than practice to him.”

“What? How did you know he’s a _dar’jetti?_ ” 

“His paperwork contradicts anything he says in the Senate and I’ve overheard one too many conversations between him and Mas Amedda. Really, we should probably take him out too.” 

Turning away, leaving Thorn, Thire and Stone with their jaws gaping, he walked over to the medics standing towards the back (it’s surprising how many medics you’d actually need when working with the Senate. Then again, it _is_ the Senate).

“Sutures, I need you and all of the medics on standby, whether you’ll be needed for the fight or just to patch up at the end is to be seen but just in case, I’d like a couple outside the doors so we can get people treated as quickly as possible.”

“Fox, he’s just a senator, isn’t he? How dangerous can he be?”

“Have you met some of these senators?”

“Yes, but it’s mainly the paperwork for the aftermath.” Fox gave a small chuckle. “Oh and Fox?” He looked back at Sutures. “Don’t get anyone killed.” He grinned.

“The only person dying is that _demagolka_.” 

Moving back to the front of the group, Fox addressed his men.

“We’re dealing with a _dar’jetti_ here so it’s going to be very dangerous. However, we know the risks and this is for the good of the republic. Am I understood?” 

“Sir yes sir!”

“Alright. Let’s go get this son of a bitch.”

* * *

“Anakin where are you?”

“Obi-Wan? What’s wrong?”

“Anakin this is important, where are you?”

“I’m still on Coruscant, with Padmé. Why?”

“Good. Anakin I need you to listen carefully to me. Your life and potentially Padmé’s is in great danger right now.” 

“What?” 

“We have found our sith lord.”

“I thought Dooku was dead? I should know because I killed him myself,” Anakin replied with a grimace. He knew it was wrong, but the Chancellor told him to. It didn’t feel right, it wasn’t the Jedi way.

“He was only the apprentice.” 

“What? Do you know who he is?” The man on the other side of the call looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Obi-wan what is going on?”

“I don’t think you’re going to like this.”

“Master please, what’s this all about?” He was starting to get a little angry at Obi-Wan for deflecting and only prolonging the wait to get answers. From his peripheral, he saw Padmé, his angel, quietly enter her sitting area where he was waiting for her. One smile from her and he calmed down. “Master - Obi-Wan. Please tell me.” There was a pause and then Obi-Wan sighed.

“Alright. The Sith Lord is Chancellor Palpatine.”

* * *

As Fox made his way to the chancellor’s office, the entire Coruscant Guard marching behind him, he had one thought running through his mind: vengeance. For his brothers, for the _jetti,_ for the entire galaxy. For all the needless paperwork he was forced to do. For years of manipulation and sleepless nights. For Fives. He knew that he was probably going to die going into this but if it was the last thing he did, he would bring the wrinkled slime ball _hut’uun_ with him.

* * *

To say that Anakin, and Padmé by extension, were shocked would be an understatement. He floundered for a moment before he was able to vocalise his thoughts.

“The Chancellor? He, he couldn’t be! Surely I would’ve - the council would’ve known. Right?”

“Anakin he’s a powerful Sith Lord, it wouldn’t surprise me if he was able to shield his power from us for that long.” 

Putting the commlink down on the table, Anakin sat with his head in his hands. His friend? He had put his trust in that man, confided in him. Maybe that was why. Because he manipulated Anakin into liking him so that then he would tell him his secrets. If he was the sith and he killed his apprentice did that then mean? No. No, it couldn’t be, Anakin would never turn. He had so much that was light and _good_ in his life. He and Obi-Wan were closer than ever, he was about to have a child with his wife, he had Ahsoka back, even if it was for a sliver of a moment. She’d be done by now and on her way back and he could see his Snips again. Even though the past few years had been fighting a war, without it he wouldn’t have a padawan - or ex-padawan really, more like a sister - or his men who became some of his closest friends, or Eva Bella Young, the padawan Obi-Wan had had for about six months. He had become closer to some of the other knights that he had been friends with as a padawan, like Aayla, Kazin and Churi. To think that he would willingly give all of that up just for power? It sickened him. He still didn’t know why, in the end, he killed Dooku. He supposed it made sense now, he had put his trust in the wrong person and let them convince him that he was doing the right thing when it was in fact, the opposite. Is this why Master Windu had wanted him to spy for them? He then remembered something from not that long ago, even though it felt like a lifetime.

Anakin cursed under his breath and muttered, “Fives was right.”

“What was that Ani?” Padmé had come over to sit next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and made eye contact with Obi-Wan.

“Fives was right. Remember what he found? He found those - what were they? Those chips! Inside all of their heads that were going to make them kill all of us! If I had only listened and looked into it further.”

“Ani, it’s not your fault. He tricked you, he tricked all of us, the entire galaxy! You aren’t to blame.”

“Yes, yes I am. Do you see what he was going to do? He was to going to wipe out the Jedi and he was going to try and make me his apprentice! To make me fall and serve him! I wouldn’t be free, I’d be a slave!”

* * *

“On three, we go in there guns blazing. I want Jek, Rys and Singer to take down Mas Amedda; he technically isn’t part of the order so stun and cuff him. Everyone else, I want you to spread out. Understood?”

“Sir yes sir!”

“Thorn, Thire, Stone.” Fox motioned for them to move to the side with him. Lowering his voice, Fox started to speak quietly to their little huddle. 

“We need to be careful. The _dar’jetti_ will be unpredictable. I already feel bad about having to bring so many in but we’re going to need it.”

“Fox,” Stone grabbed his attention. “The dude’s had it coming for a long time and it’s for the good of the Republic. We all know the risks, it’s how we’ve been raised.”

“Yeah, now let’s go get this _demagolka_.”

“Alright, calm down Thorn. Ready?” With a nod, the four commanders stood and got into their positions.

“On my mark. Ready, one. Two. Three!”

* * *

“Anakin. Anakin please listen to me.” Obi-Wan cut off his former padawan’s rant. It hurt him to see the haunted, hurt look in his eyes. This man was the closest Obi-Wan had to a brother and he had been the most affected by this news. Truthfully, there had been moments when Anakin had come very near to falling, but Obi-Wan had always had faith in him that he would stay true to the Light. Turns out that his faith wasn’t misguided, but looking into his eyes and seeing crystal blue but imagining them a harsh golden yellow? It was something that he never wanted to see. He had raised this boy, who turned into one of the strongest and most extraordinary knights from the age of nine. He had such raw power, even as a child and padawan. Seeing those put to the use of evil? Obi-Wan would have died on the spot. He couldn’t lose anyone else.

“Anakin. Take a deep breath.” Anakin followed his instructions, as he once used to - for a little while when he was young. “This isn’t your fault. It was never your fault. If anything, it was ours.”

“Huh?”

“The council was blinded by just trying to end this war, first and foremost, instead of taking time to look after our own and for that, I am truly sorry. We were never meant to fight in this war. We were supposed to be peacekeepers. Instead, we’ve turned some of the greatest knights and masters into generals. Anakin we turned a child into one of the most fearless commanders I’ve ever seen. But none of this was wanted. All of us, every single one of us was played from the very beginning just by participating in this war. Anakin you were never to blame. Even if we didn’t have a war, I still believe that Ahsoka would have turned out the same sort of way. Fearless, strong and on the edge of reckless. That would have been because of you as a master.”

Anakin’s expression was a mix of confused and unbelieving.

“You, you really think that? That’s it’s not my fault?” Gently chuckling and rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan smiled and responded sarcastically, 

“Of course not Anakin, everything doesn’t revolve around you.” Anakin smiled and Padmé behind him giggled lightly.

* * *

The doors to the Chancellor’s office slammed open and before they could even register it, three clones and tackled, stunned and handcuffed Mas Amedda. The rest of the clones who burst in moved throughout the room, two of them directly charging at the Chancellor himself. With a quick flick of his hand, the two went flying into the wall, colliding with a sickening crack. Fox’s face hardened beneath his helmet and barked orders over the comms. The Sith drew his lightsaber from within his robes and ignited it. They began to shoot at him, despite knowing that their plasma blasters wouldn’t do much, they’re going to defend themselves from the _demagolka_. Those who got too close to him were swiftly cut down with the red blade and some shots were deflected back into shoulders, legs, stomachs. Stone noticed sparks flying between the _dar’jetti’s_ fingers. 

“Take cover!” Those who were too late felt the heat of electricity crawling underneath their skin, unable to stop it.

Seeing this happen to their _vode_ , the Guard was _angry,_ but they couldn’t do anything to stop it, lest they want to get fried themselves. They had to stay alive to avenge them, say their names in remembrance. A few hand signals from Thorn, they managed to gather around behind the _dar’jetti_. 

“Ready? And… mark!” The troopers closest to him crashed into the _hut’uun_ from behind and tried to hold him down. The few that had managed to get on were pushed off by an unknown force. In that split second, between using the force and getting up, Commander Fox had a gun at Palpatine’s head. Ripping his helmet off so that the _osi’yaim_ could see his face as the last thing he saw, the face of all his _vode_.

“Sheev Palpatine, you are hereby stripped of your powers as Chancellor of the Galactic Senate and are sentenced to death under Order Sixty-Five.” At those words, a look of understanding and fear showed on the ex-Chancellor’s face.

This was for every single clone that was sent off Kamino and into war. This was for every brother that was sent to die. This was for every _vod_ who couldn’t cope with the nightmares and the stress. For those who lost friends, squad mates, batch mates. This was for every _jetti_ that died fighting alongside his brothers. This was for every civvie that got caught in the cross-fire between sides. 

“I wouldn’t say this isn’t personal but it absolutely is. Time to die, fucker.”

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

“Commander Rex, Execute Order Sixty-Five.” Rex took a second to look at Cody and raise his eyebrow.

“Are you sure? I did hear that command correctly, right?”

“Ha, I had the exact same reaction _vod’ika_. We’re finishing up here in Utapau and then we’re heading home.”

“We’re in hyperspace right now, on our way back to Coruscant.”

“Good, let your men know.”

“How’s Fox taking this?”

“Not sure yet, Bly’s gonna try to reach him. He’s probably ecstatic.” Rex chuckled alongside his _vod_.

“Alright, thanks _ori’vod_. I’ll let Tano know.”

“Good. Let her know Kenobi says hi. And me too for that matter.” 

“See you back on Coruscant, Cody.” With a two-fingered salute, Rex made his goodbye.

As he walked back out onto the bridge, Rex shook his head in disbelief.

“What’s up Rex?” Rex jumped. He had forgotten that even though she was facing away from him, Ahsoka would still know where he was.

“We’ve gotten new orders.”

“Oh? And what would those be?”

“To kill the Chancellor.” Now _that_ got her attention.

“What?”

“He issued it himself.” Ahsoka huffed in laughter.

“No way.”

“Yep.” The togruta burst out laughing. 

Completely baffled, the bridge waited for her to stop. After a solid few minutes, she reclaimed control.

“Phew. That was funny.”

“How was that funny?” Ahsoka quickly sobers up after that question. With a deep breath, she began.

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while now. The Chancellor has always been close to Skyguy, it was really weird considering he’s maybe three times his age. He was always calling him off for private meetings and chats. Then the whole Bariss thing happened and Maul on Mandalore?” After pausing for a minute, Ahsoka turned gave him a small, sad smile.

“Come on Rex ol’ boy. Let’s get back before Skyguy misses us too much.”

Once Rex has finished telling the 332nd Company, or Ahsoka’s Legion as they have so fondly christened it, that Order Sixty-Five was put into effect, the two were sat at a table in the mess. 

“You know Rex, this has made me wonder.”

“Mhm?”

“Why would the Chancellor have an order to kill him?” Rex swallowed his food before speaking.

“Well, maybe if he was kicked out of power and wanted revenge on the new Chancellor so then he can reclaim the title?” Ahsoka pondered this for a moment before nodding.

“The next question would be what was he intending to do in the first place.”

“Well I’m not the Chancellor, am I?”

“Thank god for that.”

“Hey!” The girl grinned, just a hint of her fangs showing. 

The two sat in quiet for a while but eventually came to the conclusion that they didn’t know. Ahsoka had been so out of the loop lately and her first priority hadn’t been to keep up with the news. Rex, on the other hand, hadn’t bothered, the war had been coming to a head and Skywalker had needed all the support and help he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vod: brother/sister/sibling  
> vode: siblings  
> demagolka: someone who commits atrocities, war criminal, a real-life monster  
> hut'uun: derogatory term for coward  
> jetti: jedi  
> dar'jetti: sith, or dark jedi  
> osi'yaim: useless, despicable person  
> jate'kara: good luck


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much aware that this chapter is about two times shorter than the last one but I wanted all the reunions to have their own chapter.  
> Also, you get bonus points if you can figure out which ones are my ocs (it should be pretty obvious) and if you catch my references.  
> Again, I had help with some certain details from the discord server I'm in so shout out to them and I still only own my two ocs and mando'a translations are at the bottom.

Anakin’s face hardened into one of steel. He knew what he had to do, it was the _right_ thing to do. No more manipulation, no more lies. After ending the call with Obi-Wan, he had kissed Padmé and ran off the to temple.

When he arrived, he went straight to the council room, hoping to find anyone he could to help him. Anakin wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t going into this fight alone. Gaining entry to the room to find Masters Fisto, Kolar, Tiin and Windu there. Bowing respectfully he began.

“Masters, I’m sure you’re aware that the Chancellor is the Sith, which is why we need to go and find him now. If we don’t he could hurt so many more people!”

“Calm down Skywalker. Before you came in we were just discussing how to go about this with us being the only current available Jedi on Coruscant. I’ve tried to call for the Coruscant Guard to get us back up just in case but they are unreachable.”

“It is probably because they have already received the order.” Kit Fisto’s normally smiling face was set in a slight frown. Anakin looked to Mace Windu.

“Masters let me come with you. Please.”

“How come?” 

“He- he betrayed my trust in him and I need to right the wrongs that I’ve done under his influence.” Windu pondered his argument for a moment.

“Very well then, we’ll need all the help we can get.”

“What the actual fuck?” 

That was the first thing Anakin said upon arriving at the Chancellor’s office. The usually very clean and neat office was in shambles, several pieces of furniture on fire, scorch and burn marks on the walls, part of the window broken, the wind whistling through the cracks. That wasn’t even the most alarming part of the chaotic scene. Mas Amedda was unconscious and handcuffed to a lamp which was attached to a seat, even though he was on the floor, clones were all over the place patching up the injured and checking up on each other and in the centre of the office, in front of the desk, stood Commander Fox standing over the Chancellor with a gun in his hand, blood seeping out of the wound in the man’s forehead. Hearing those words, Commander Fox looked over at the Jedi and stood at attention.

“Ah, Generals, what are you doing here sirs?”

“I could ask you the same question Commander.”

“Well General Windu, Order Sixty-Five was issued.”

“I’m quite aware of that. I tried to comm you twice and you never picked up.”

“Ah, Sorry General, I was a little preoccupied.”

“So it seems. Commander Fox, do you mind filling us in on what happened here?”

“Of course sir, we fulfilled the order of Order Sixty-Five in killing the Chancellor. We have apprehended the Vice-Chair, Mas Amedda as he was in league with the _dar’jetti_.”

* * *

Across the galaxy, the Grand Army of the Republic was on their way back home. Finally, after three long years of fighting, it was over. Countless lives lost, countless lives saved. So many battles were fought and won. Achilles couldn’t believe it.

“It’s finally over.” He smiled at the pantoran next to him, looking out at the blur of stars as they travelled through hyperspace.

“Yeah. It is. I still can’t believe it, we’re finally done.” The pantoran smiled and they stood in silence for a moment.

“What do you think you’re going to do now?”

“I… don’t know. We were bred, made, created for this war. I’m not sure what will happen.”

“You can explore! See the galaxy again but with a different perspective!” Sola smiled and looked at him. “You can be free.”

“I’m not sure I _want_ to be free, Sola. I’ll miss seeing you and the general and all my _vode_ every day.” Achilles gave his commander a sad smile and she returned with one in kind.

“Well, then I don’t know what will happen. But, we can stay friends, if you want.” The ARC trooper pulled the short girl into a hug as she continued. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” He shuddered. “Are you crying?”

“...No.” came the wobbly response. Sola rolled her eyes as she smiled and pat his back.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say.”

“Heh,” pulling back from the hug he wiped his eyes. “You can’t get rid of me that easy kid.”

* * *

“Commander Fox you mean to tell me that the entire Coruscant Guard was able to take down the _Sith Lord?_ ”

“Well, with all due respect General Windu, it was more like half of the Guard.”

“ _Half_ the Guard?”

“Yes sir, half the Guard.” At those words, Windu looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

“And how, exactly, were you able to carry this out, Commander Fox?”

“As you can clearly see General,” Thire stepped in, “he shot him in the head.”

“And why is he bleeding? Normal blasters don’t cause bleeding.” Fox looked at Windu straight in the eye, with a dead look in his own.

“General I have absolutely no _idea_ what you’re talking about,” and took a long slurp of his smoothie that he had had one of the squads go out and get in celebration. Despite the serious and grave situation, Anakin snickered quietly at Fox’s blatant disrespect of a Jedi master.

* * *

“Commander, we are exiting hyperspace in 3...2...1.” Like a slow blink, the cruiser pulled out of hyperspace and into orbit around Coruscant.

“Thanks, Trip. Let the rest of the men know that we’ll take the shuttles down.” With a nod, Trip went to go do as instructed.

“Hey kid, we’re here.” Sucking in a deep breath, the togruta relaxed and smiled.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

“General Kenobi we’ll be arriving at Coruscant in t-minus 30 minutes.”

“Ah, thank you, Checkmate. Let Cody know, will you?”

“All ready done sir, he was on the bridge with us.”

“Perfect. Thank you.” With a nod from Obi-Wan, the trooper walked off, presumably to find his squad. The Jedi smiled. He was ready to be done with all of this, constantly fighting, everyone that he loved in danger every single day, not knowing when they were next going to be able to get a moment of peace. He had lost too many people over the past three years and he knew that he wasn’t alone in this. However, Obi-Wan knew that the war had changed all of them, for better or for worse. It had made them think and reevaluate what they held dear and for him, it included the Jedi Code. He had been through too much, seen too much, lost too much, to stop himself from denying himself his attachments and happiness. No Jedi would ever be able to live up to the specifications of the Code.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._ Even before the war started, it was hard to not have emotion. Even though they were Jedi, they were still all beings, and any being, sentient or not, had emotions. 

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ No sentient being was going to have all knowledge, ever. The galaxy was a mysterious and ever-changing place and a Jedi cannot be expected to know everything about everything. There was many a time where Obi-Wan didn’t have an answer, didn’t know what to do. 

_There is no passion, there is serenity._ Passion was part of what helped them to win the war. To save countless innocents, his men, his friends. His family. Being peaceful and calm at every moment when people were getting hurt? It was almost impossible.

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ War was messy and chaotic. That was the point of war, there was no agreement. So many decisions had been made that not everyone agreed with. Obi-Wan thought back to the council’s decision to expel Ahsoka from the Order. It had felt like he was the only one who didn’t want that. The past years had been filled with discourse and dissent, even amongst the Jedi and even his own men.

 _There is no death, there is the Force._ He had lost so much, too many people. Innocents he couldn’t save - even though had he been better he could have. So many of his men that he had fought alongside - who he could have saved if he was just that little bit quicker, that bit more observant, that bit stronger. And those he had loved. That died in his arms, caught within the middle of a sick, twisted game, just because he had made one too many enemies and he had paid the price for it. Death was an inevitable and unstoppable force.

* * *

After giving his report, Fox was pulled away to the medics.

“Yeah, Clover?”

“Sutures told me to pull you out of that conversation because General Windu looked like he was going to implode from your antics.”

“Ah.”

“He also said that you have to go talk to him ‘before he goes over there and sedates you’.”

“Thanks for the warning, Clover. I’m sure you have things to do and I don’t feel like dying just yet so go help out the others with clean up. If you need anything report to the other Commanders for now.” Fox paused, thinking. “Actually, let them know that Thorn’s in charge, for now, I need a break. He can go deal with the _jetti_.” 

“Yes sir!”

“Ah, Fox there you are. Finished your vengeance?”

“Clover told me you wanted to see me?”

“Yep, sit your ass down. You’re bleeding.” 

“Huh?” He examined his arms and legs. “I don’t see anything?”

“You’ve got a few large cuts on your face. The _demagolka_ was lifting the glass and only managed to cut you when you shot him. Someone tried to warn you but you probably didn’t feel or notice because of the adrenaline.” Yep, he could definitely feel the sting of the cuts now as Sutures applied disinfectant and bacta gel to them. With a loud slap, he put the bacta patch and wiped his hands.

“There you go _di’kut_. Once we’re done here I expect you to go sleep for at least 5 hours otherwise I _will_ sedate you.”

“Alright, I promise, 5 hours at the minimum. Can I go now?” Sutures looked him over one more time and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah get out of here _vod._ ” Fox nodded gratefully as we went to check up on his men.

* * *

Anakin had never been more relieved in his life. Even though that killing the Chancellor - no, he wasn’t the Chancellor anymore - that killing the Sith Lord, was the right thing to do, he hadn’t wanted to believe it. That his friend was evil. Luckily for him, Commander Fox had gotten there first with the Coruscant Guard. He couldn’t believe that the Guard had managed to take down a _Sith Lord_. _No,_ Anakin scolded himself, _the Guard is very efficient, just like_ any _of your men, it shouldn’t be a surprise_. 

“General Skywalker, sir?” a voice woke him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry. Were you saying something?”

“Pardon me for asking but… Are you alright sir?” He chuckled. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

“Careful Skywalker, don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“Master Windu!” His comm beeped. “Skywalker here.”

“Hey, Skyguy.” He’d know that voice anywhere. “We’re back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vod: brother/sister/sibling  
> jetti: jedi  
> dar'jetti: sith, or dark jedi  
> di’kut: idiot


	3. Beginning of Many Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, i don't own anything, shoutout to discord friends, mando'a translations at the end
> 
> OKAY IMPORTANT: Reptile Squad belongs to Silverleopard86 and the squad's origin story is on her profile so go check it out!!

The shuttle set down in the hangar bay of the Jedi Temple. The troopers were chatting and planning victory drinks as they got off and went to go find their _vode_. Ahsoka and Rex were amongst the last to get off, as they always were when they heard they heard the crash of something metallic hitting the grounds, loud exclamations in surprise and a ‘Sorry!’ accompanied by many curses. Realising who it was, the clone and the togruta let out a laugh as a windswept Anakin Skywalker barrelled into view. Once he noticed them, his grin grew twice the size.

“AHSOKA!” Rushing over to them, garnering some looks from the hangar crew, Anakin scooped his little sister into a huge hug. The younger returned the hug with just as much fervour and emotion. 

“Ack! Anakin I can’t breathe!” He quickly let go of his tight grip on the girl and stood back a bit.

“Sorry! I.. I just missed you a lot Snips, that’s all.” Ahsoka grinned.

“I missed you too Skyguy.” With a smile, he turned to his second in command.

“Good to see you back too Rex. Successful mission I take it you two?”

“Yes sir. We currently have Maul in custody and he should be just coming off one of the other transports.”

“Excellent. Did you get in touch with Obi-Wan?”

“Yeah we had a chat during hyperspace, he should be about half an hour? Give or take. Anyway, how did things go down over here? From the reports Rex was getting, all the campaigns were finishing up so much quicker because of the order?” Anakin laughed, loud and bright.

“Snips, you are not going to _believe_ what happened.”

* * *

“Hey. Hey Sarge. Are we there yet?” Dragon rolled his eyes.

“ _No_ Gecko we are _not_ there yet, as you can see because we’re still on the shuttle.”

“But it doesn’t really _feel_ like we’re moving so maybe the shuttle landed.” The rest of Reptile snickered at Sergeant Dragon’s expression. With a slight jolt, the shuttle touched down in the hangar.

“ _Now_ we’re here _di’kut_ ,” Serpent said with a slight frown at his brother but even he couldn’t be grumpy now, it was over. The damned war was finally over. As the doors opened to a slowly filling up hangar, Axolotl bumped shoulders with Serpent.

“Do you wanna come to 79’s later with us? Pretty please?” The corner of Serpent’s mouth quirked up at the question. He could practically feel the weight of his pleading look from under his helmet. Heaving a dramatic sigh he replied,

“Oh alright. I guess I have to don’t I?”

“Yep, you have no excuses now, we’re done!” Axolotl turned his head to call to the others in the squad who were walking a little bit behind the two.

“Hey, Serpent’s finally agreed to come to 79’s with us!”

“Finally!”

“It’s about time!”

“Took him long enough!” Dragon laughed at Chameleon, Tortoise and Gecko’s responses and moved up next to Serpent and noticed his exasperated look.

“It’ll be fine, no one will get hurt. This time. And hey, if someone does get hurt then you won’t be responsible for patching them up.” The other clone nodded and sighed once again.

“If you insist _ori’vod._ ”

* * *

“Okay, there’s no way that actually happened Skyguy! A smoothie? Really?”

“I told you I was there! He was just standing there, slugthrower in hand, standing right next to … to Palpatine’s body with blood dripping down his cheek, sipping a smoothie and told Master Windu that he had no idea why Palpatine was bleeding!” Ahsoka noticed her old master’s stumble over his words concerning the ex-chancellor but she let it go. She had known that he was close to him and no matter how much it sucked, she knew what he was going through, to be betrayed by someone that you thought was your friend.

“Damn. I wouldn’t have the guts to be able to do that.”

“I mean, technically you can now.”

“What?”

“You’re… not part of the order anymore, he can’t tell you off for disrespect.” She pondered it for a moment.

“You’re right Skyguy. I could do it. But I’d have loved to see Master Windu’s face when Commander Fox did it.”

“He looked like he was going to have an aneurysm.”

“How’d you know what that is?” Anakin playfully glared at her.

“Have you met Kix? He looks like he’s about to have one every time I go into the medbay.”

“Oh! So _that’s_ what that expression is! I used to get them all the time too!” 

Anakin’s smile faltered for a second with her use of was. The two were on their way back to the Senate building because the Coruscant Guard and the Masters who were there still needed help cleaning up and fielding questions from curious senators. Anakin stopped Ahsoka and pulled her off to the side of the footpath, just as they were about to enter the Senate building. At her confused look, he explained after sucking in a deep breath.

“Ahsoka, I’m going to leave the Jedi Order.”

* * *

“General? Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his commander kneeling down to check on him.

“Obi-Wan are you alright?” He opened his mouth to respond but the words got stuck in his throat as he saw the concern in his eyes. Oh no.

“Obi-Wan?” A slight blush rising to his cheeks, he quickly looked away and coughed slightly, hoping to play it off as embarrassment. However, if he had looked at that moment, he would have seen his commander’s blushing face. Recovering his wits, Obi-Wan graced him with an answer.

“I, ah, sorry Cody, I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“Ah, a dangerous pastime.” He nodded in agreement with Cody’s words with a smile.

“Very.” After a beat of silence, he asked, “Was there something you needed Cody?”

“What?” Cody looked like he had been shaken out of a daydream. “Oh! Yes, we’re dropping out of hyperspace in a couple of minutes. I thought that you’d like to be on the bridge. I, ah, know how much you enjoy it.” He smiled at Cody, trust him to remember that he likes to be on the bridge coming out of hyperspace.

“Thank you, Cody,” he said softly in reply, “I really appreciate it.”

The two stood up and got to the bridge just in time to see the _Negotiator_ shift from blue streaks of light to the dark red and brown of Coruscant.

* * *

_super special command Codes:_ hey dumbasses

 _Koon’s kid:_ what do you want

 _token straight:_ wolffe shut up

 _baby:_ what’s up _ori’vod_

 _super special command Codes:_ how far away from Coruscant is everyone

 _baby:_ tano and I are back and yes, I said hi to her from you codes

 _Koon’s kid:_ an hour at most

 _token straight:_ same here

 _fish bish:_ 2 and a half 4 us

 _Bacara:_ Monnk your typing is atrocious

 _fish bish:_ shut up

 _Bacara:_ so eloquent

 _Bacara:_ but about another two hours for the 21st

 _avatar state yip yip:_ we never left

 _baby:_ the hell is your name from

 _avatar state yip yip:_ u wouldn’t get it cause u didnt want to join us when the commander and i asked u to

 _avatar state yip yip:_ wait no shes not a commander anymore

 _avatar state yip yip:_ when TANO and i asked u to u didnt want to join

 _DOOMsday:_ we’ll be there in 20

 _Gree:_ just landed

 _ne-YO:_ same here

 _glorified secretary droid:_ hey guys

 _token straight:_ fox!!!

 _token straight:_ i’ve tried comming you like 20 times

 _glorified secretary droid:_ i was B U S Y

 _Koon’s kid:_ doing what??? crying over paperwork??

 _glorified secretary droid:_ :)

 _avatar state yip yip:_ what the hell does that mean

 _super special command Codes:_ fox,,, 

_super special command Codes:_ vod,,,

 _super special command Codes:_ do you wanna tell us something

 _glorified secretary droid:_ i wasnt doing much

**_glorified secretary droid_ ** **just changed their name to** **_dar’jetti killer_ **

_dar’jetti killer:_ just killing _dar’jetti_ no biggie :)

_several people are typing…_

* * *

“You’re going to WHAT?!”

“Shush! Not so loud! But yeah, I think it’s time.”

“But-but why? You’ve always loved being a Jedi. Why now? The war’s finally over.” 

“This is why it’s the perfect time to leave Snips! I’m not needed as a general anymore, because they always sent me out to the front lines so now there’s no war, no need! Not to mention that I never was a perfect Jedi.”

“What do you mean Skyguy? I’d say that you are, no were I guess, the best Jedi I’ve ever known.”

“I’m getting to that.” Anakin paused to think about how to phrase his words. “I- I may have gotten married to Padmé about three years ago and we’re going to be having a kid very soon.” Ahsoka was shocked.

“A kid?! That’s great news Skyguy!” Now it was Anakin’s turn to be shocked.

“Hold on you’re not surprised about me being married?” The young togruta laughed and pat his shoulder, which wasn’t as hard of a reach for her, Anakin noticed.

“You are many things, good at keeping your forbidden marriage a secret? Not one of them.”

“Then how the hell haven’t I been kicked out yet? Or at least been confronted?”

“As you said, they needed you. I don’t think that they were going to kick out one of their best generals so soon.”

“But they kicked you out!” She sighed and shook her head.

“I was on trial for _murder_ Skyguy. And remember, they wanted me back but I said no. Anyway, that’s all in the past now. Have you told Obi-Wan yet?”

“No. But I’m going to tell him as soon as I can. Before I tell the council.” Nodding, Ahsoka pulled him into a hug. Returning it, Anakin squeezed tightly. He was _so close_ to having his family back together and he couldn’t ask for any more than that.

* * *

Stepping off of the shuttle, in step with Cody, Obi-Wan saw something that he never thought he’d see. Coming off of a shuttle not too far away, surrounded by troopers, was a Mandalorian vault, used to restrain force-users by the Mandalorians before Staine had outlawed them. Telling Cody to go ahead and that he would catch up, the Jedi walked over to the group. Seeing him, the troopers stopped and stood at attention. Nodding at them to be at ease, Obi-Wan looked into the small window to look at the prisoner. Lo and behold, Ahsoka and the 332nd had done it. They had managed to capture him.

“Hello there.”

* * *

_Koon’s kid:_ you WHAT

 _dar’jetti killer:_ you heard me :)

 _Koon’s kid:_ but

 _Koon’s kid:_ but

 _Koon’s kid:_ W H A T

 _dar’jetti killer:_ why are you so surprised 

_dar’jetti killer:_ ive been waiting for so fucking long

 _Bacara:_ I’m

 _Bacara:_ Going to pretend I didn’t see that

 _fish bish:_ no one asked you

 _Bacara:_ Shut up

 _fish bish:_ sO ELoQuEnt

 _baby:_ oh yeah i think skywalker was telling tano about it just now

 _super special command Codes:_ damn didn’t know you had it in you tbh

 _avatar state yip yip:_ hell yeah kill the fucker

 _baby:_ he did _di’kut_

 _avatar state yip yip:_ shut up _baby_

 _baby:_ rood

 _avatar state yip yip:_ so u admit it

 _baby:_ appo, vod

 _baby:_ your _younger_ than me you cant talk

 _avatar state yip yip:_ *you’re

 _baby:_ no

 _ne-YO:_ finally a win for fox

 _token straight:_ wolffe hasn’t said anything in a while i think hes in shock

 _super special command Codes:_ wouldnt surprise me tbh

 _DOOMsday:_ what a legend

 _dar’jetti killer:_ i know :)

* * *

From the enraged look in the prisoner’s eyes, Obi-Wan knew that his short comment, even just his presence had done the trick. Turning to the closest trooper he inquired, 

“So, how _were_ you all able to capture him.” The poor trooper stood at attention. Obi-Wan waved a hand for him to be at ease before he started speaking.

“Commander Tano fought him, sir. With the help of the Mandalorians, they were able to restrain him and put him in the vault.”

 _"Vod,_ don’t forget your little stunt probably helped in slowing him down a lot.” He could feel the eye roll coming from the first trooper.

“What stunt, trooper? Terribly sorry but I believe I don’t know any of your names.” The second trooper responded.

“I’m Chain, behind me are Drifter and Frogger and this here,” he pointed his thumb at the first, “is Maul.”

“I’m sorry did you just say that your name is _Maul?_ ” Maul - the clone - shot what could be assumed as a glare to his brother before looking back at him and heaving a sigh.

“Yes sir, my name is Maul and the _dar’jetti_ certainly found it very confusing too.”

“I can imagine. Now, your apparent stunt?”

“Ah, yes. That would be that he found me when we were checking the tunnels under Mandalore and he snuck up behind me and I believe me must have been planning to use me as a hostage because he obviously didn’t kill me straight away.” Obi-Wan was gobsmacked and trying not to burst out laughing simultaneously. He managed to calm himself down enough to get out,

“I see. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get your name? It certainly is very unusual for the circumstances.” For an unexplainable reason, the three other troopers started snickering and tried to get it under control, to no avail, while trooper Maul stood there quietly with Darth Maul still raging on inside the vault. He could feel the poor clone’s embarrassment in the Force.

“Ah, I’m sorry if I imposed.” The trooper shook his head and Obi-Wan was glad that the four of them were just that bit more comfortable with him.

“No, no it’s okay sir. I, um, I got attacked. By a mynock.” At his words, the other three were shaking trying to keep themselves together. He could barely keep in his laughter but held on for the sake of the other. What did Obi-Wan say in this situation? The Negotiator had run out of words.

“Well, that’s very… unfortunate.”

“I’ll say.” At that moment, his commlink beeped, notifying him that the council needed him.

“Well then, I think I’ll leave you to bring him in. I believe I have a meeting to attend to.”

“Yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GROUP CHAT NAMES:  
> super special command Codes: cody  
> Koon’s kid: wolffe  
> token straight: bly  
> baby: rex  
> fish bish: monnk  
> Bacara: bacara  
> avatar state yip yip: appo  
> DOOMsday: doom  
> Gree: gree  
> glorified secretary droid/dar’jetti killer: fox
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> vod: brother/sister/sibling  
> dar'jetti: sith, or dark jedi  
> di’kut: idiot
> 
> Also clone trooper maul is my baby and his name came from a stupid idea i came up with in the middle of the night and i might just have to write another thing about him (maybe in more detail about his "stunt" with evil maul??) we'll see :)


	4. Next Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, I'm back again to offer you this, tomorrow? who knows? most certainly not me. If anyone got my avatar reference from last chapter you're a legend, well done :)

“Obi-Wan!” The man in question turned around in time to see Anakin running after him to catch up with Ahsoka in tow. He smiled, for it had been what felt like a long time since he had seen that familiar sight. 

“Anakin, Ahsoka. I’m glad to see that both of you are okay. I must say Ahsoka, you’ve come a long way over the year we haven’t seen you. Taking down Maul is no easy feat.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” He raised an eyebrow at the girl’s joke. “But yes, it was… difficult. But the men did help a lot.”

“I heard.”

“Well I, for one, couldn’t be more proud.” At his words, Anakin put his arm around Ahsoka’s shoulder and pulled her in for a one-armed hug. With a smile, Ahsoka jabbed him with her elbow and tilted her head in a motioning manner towards Obi-Wan. Anakin grimaced slightly before Obi-Wan spoke.

“Is there something that you’d like to tell me? The two of you?” The two exchanged a look before Anakin spoke, retracting his arm from around Ahsoka as he did.

“Can we go somewhere a little more private? Like, not middle of the hallway private?” He was confused but Obi-Wan agreed to his request. 

Moving into one of the empty rooms off to the side, Anakin began.

“Master - Obi-Wan, I-” The words got stuck in his throat. This was so much harder than trying to tell Ahsoka. Even though he had come to see her as a little sister, telling Obi-Wan was different. He had raised him from the age of nine, had taught him most of what he knew and in return, Anakin had pushed him away somewhat. Certainly, he had talked to him about so much but there were just _some things_ that he couldn’t or didn’t feel like he could tell Obi-Wan. His brother. Instead he had gone to a _Sith Lord_. 

“Anakin? What’s wrong?” Those three words, filled with concern had almost brought him to the brink of tears. This was too hard.

“I… I need to leave.”

“Leave? To where?”

“The Order. I can’t do this anymore. I’ve been married to Padmé ever since Geonosis. The first time and we have a kid on the way and I’m sorry that I never told you before!” All of his words came out in a rush, he wanted to get this over with. Obi-Wan just stood there quietly.

“And this isn’t some split-second decision after today it’s… I’ve been thinking about it for a little while now. Ever since Snips left and I don’t want to be a Jedi anymore, and not because of the attachment thing but I… I just want to be free. Free from the pressure, free from being who _I_ want to be. I’m so sorry! But I’m not needed as a general anymore, not as the Chosen One either and- and please just say something!” The older man sighed. Slowly looking up at Anakin, he pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For everything.” Pulling back, Obi-Wan looked at his former pupil. “If you need to leave, then that’s up to you, I’m not going to stop you. Anakin, please believe me when I say this but I _trust_ you. I _trust_ that you know what you’re doing, I _trust_ that you’ve thought this out and I _trust_ your judgement.” He sighed. “I’m afraid that I had always known that this was coming.” With a small smile at Anakin’s confused expression, he continued. “First of all, you’re not very subtle about your feelings for Padmé.”

“That’s what I said!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Nodding he pressed on.

“I knew that if it wasn’t for that reason, then it was probably going to be the stress of everything else. You were thrust into a position and told you were going to save the galaxy at _nine_. Ten years later we were thrust into a war and you’ve had to see so many of your men die. Now that we’re at peace and it’s all finally over? I think this will be good for you.” Anakin was quiet for a moment, thinking about everything that he had said. In an uncharacteristically quiet voice, he asked,

“Did you ever think about leaving? Not for… not for love but because of everything else?”

“Yes. But I’m glad that I didn’t because now I can help us - the Jedi Order, you, Ahsoka, me, our men, the galaxy - help all of us change for the better.”

* * *

“Obi-Wan, Anakin. How nice of you to finally join us.”

“My apologies, we got a little side-tracked.” Obi-Wan sat down and continued, “Speaking of which, can I invite someone in? I believe they can help us spread a little more light on the situation at hand.”

“Of course, bring them in.” With a nod from Obi-Wan, Anakin opened the door and let the person in.

“Tano.”

“Jedi Council.” The togruta bowed respectfully before she began, she may not be a Jedi anymore but they were still some of the most respected people in the galaxy. It was weird being in the temple again and not hearing padawan in front of her name whilst standing in front of the council. 

“Information for us, have you?” She nodded.

“Yes, Master Yoda. On the way back from Mandalore, Capta- I mean, Commander Rex and I came up with a theory as to why there was this ‘Order 65’. We believe that it might be for if the Sith Lord was kicked out of power and wanted revenge on the new Chancellor so then he could reclaim the title. However, we have no solid evidence as to why and it _is_ just a theory.” 

“Thank you for this information. Now we have a clearer picture based on this and what we have found.” Seeing the dismissal, Ahsoka bowed and walked out of the room, patting her old master on the shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile as she did. As the door shut behind her, she stood for a moment wondering where to go next. For what felt like the first time in forever, she had nowhere to go and nothing to do. She considered waiting for Anakin but figured that the council meeting would take a long time and she didn’t know how long that would take. Next, she considered seeing Rex and everyone else but she knew that they would want time to catch up with their siblings. A small nudge from the back of her mind told her to go see Padmé and she rolled her eyes as she went in the direction of Padmé’s apartment. _Thanks, Skyguy._

_You’re welcome Snips. I’ll be there later._

_Sure. See ya then._

* * *

The Jedi Council sat in quiet for a moment as they digested the theory that Ahsoka had given them. _It certainly was very plausible for the Sith Lord to have an order for this but why did he call for it while he was still Chancellor? Did he know that they were close to finding out that he was a Sith Lord? Did he know that Windu had asked Skywalker to spy for them? What_ was _his reasoning?_ Questions like these ran through their minds but they never considered the obvious.

* * *

“Yeah, it was a total accident. Thank the gods for it though.”

“I’ll drink to that, _vod._ ”

“Ha, imagine messing up that badly, couldn’t be the _demagolka_.”

“You said it.”

“I can’t believe how close we were to murdering our _jetti._ ” The clones fell quiet at that. One of them nudged the other.

“Hey stop killing the mood Bly. Let’s focus on the positives, for now, we’re alive, _they’re_ alive, we made it through this war and Fox over here,” Wolffe wrapped an arm around the other commander. “Has killed a _dar’jetti!_ ” Fox looked at the others.

“He finally got over it huh?”

“I think he’s pretending. He spent a couple of hours non-stop texting me.”

“Aww, poor Cody.”

“Guys, I’m still here!” Two voices replied,

“We know!” 

“Is it bullying Wolffe hours?” Cody turned around to see his _vod’ika_.

“Rex! You made it!”

“Of course I did! It’s the first time in ages I’ve able to come here!”

“And not see us?”

“Nah, I’m here for the booze,” Rex joked.

“Rude!” Cody grinned. Oh no, Cody grinning was not good. Rex was going to get it now. “Fine then, _commander_ , I’ll just have to not talk to you for the rest of the night.”

“Rex is a commander?”

“He’s _what?!_ ”

“A commander Wolffe. You know, like _you_.”

“Shut up Fox.”

“Good job on the promotion Rex. Why’d it take so long?” Bly asked.

“Well first off, I’m not a CC clone like the rest of you, that’s why Appo became commander a few months ago. The second was that Skywalker never had a reason to. I think he still missed having the kid as his second.” 

“Yeah, _Buir_ was pretty sad after she left. He didn’t outright say it but we could tell.”

“Obi-Wan was too. He got just a tad more reckless, more determined about everything. As if winning this war could fix things.” Rex downed his drink that Cody had handed him when he sat down and looked at the other commanders.

“At least it’s over now right?”

“Yeah, _Rex’ika_ , it’s over now.”

* * *

A knock sounded at her apartment door. Padmé had been worried for hours ever since Anakin had run off to supposedly fix things. She hadn’t gotten a single comm as to whether he was okay or not. He could be dead for all she knew! The knocking came again and she walked over as gracefully as she could for being seven months pregnant. Opening the door, she saw someone who she hadn’t thought she’d see for a long time.

“Ahsoka!”

“Hey, Padmé. How are you?”

“I’m doing as well as I can. Come in, I’m sure we have lots to talk about.”

“Indeed we do.” Stepping aside from the door, Padmé let the girl - _no, young woman_ , Padmé scolded herself - through. 

“Oh, congrats by the way. Skyguy told me you were expecting.” She froze for a second as the togruta continued. “Don’t worry, he already told me he was the dad.”

“Oh! Well, thank you, Ahsoka. Now tell me,” The two sat down on the couch where she and Anakin had been sitting only a couple of hours beforehand. “Is everything alright? Are _you_ alright? Is everyone okay? Ani just rushed out of here and all I got in explanation was that he was going to make things right.” Ahsoka sighed and Padmé thought that someone so young had been through so much in such a short amount of time. No person should have to go through a war, let alone be on the frontlines as a child. She had tried to call for peace so many times but it never worked out in their favour.

“When I got back from Mandalore, Anakin found me almost straight away. He’s okay don’t worry,” she said seeing Padmé’s concerned expression. “But, he told me that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord. The men were issued an order while we were out called ‘Order 65’. For some reason, that order was to kill the Chancellor. Rex and I figured out that it was probably so that if the Chancellor was ever kicked out of power, he could kill the current one and reinstate himself. Turns out, before Skyguy or any of the Masters could get there, the Coruscant Guard had already taken him out.” Well, this was a shock. The Chancellor was dead, taken out by his own troopers, under his own orders. 

“I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Heh, me either. I’m still reeling from everything that’s happened over the past few days.” She looked at the senator. 

“I’m _tired_ Padmé.” Taking pity on the girl, Padmé pulled her into a hug, letting her rest her head on Padmé’s shoulder as she stroked her lekku.

* * *

“With the information that Tano gave us, combined with ours, we have a better understanding of why the Sith Lord had such orders ingrained in our troopers heads. I think we need to do a bit more digging with the Kaminoans to learn more about the chips.” Nods came from the rest of the council as Mace Windu concluded his point. A couple of hours had passed at this point, the council members brainstorming and talking about the events of the past couple of days.

“I can go and try to find out more from them.” 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. If there’s nothing else for today?”

“Master Windu, if I may?”

“Go ahead Skywalker.” Anakin stepped into the middle of the chamber to continue. He was quiet as he tried to think about how to phrase his words for the council. He could just say that he’s leaving and be done with it but they would want a proper explanation.

“Troubled, you are, young Skywalker.” He nodded at Master Yoda’s words.

“I believe that it is in my best interest that I leave the Jedi Order.” There, he had said it. The members of the council were silent.

“And why would that be?” Shaak Ti questioned.

“Now that this war is over, I’m not needed as a General anymore. The ‘Chosen One’,” he made air quotations as he said this, “Isn’t needed because there are no more Sith. Along with this, I-”

“Is this about your not very subtle relationship with the senator from Naboo?” Anakin was flabbergasted. _How_ was he so bad at this? He nodded.

“Yes. Um, we,” That was so weird to say, “Have a child on the way. I’d like to be there for them and I wouldn’t be able to as much being away on missions all the time. I need to leave not only for these reasons but for so many more that would probably take all day to list.” He stood there awkwardly, waiting for the reaction of the council.

“Kenobi? What do you think?” Windu asked.

“I think that it’s perfectly reasonable. My former padawan,” he smiled at Anakin, “has made his decision. Even if you said no, Anakin would probably go ahead and do it anyway.” He chuckled as Anakin grinned sheepishly. They all knew it was true. Mace nodded thoughtfully. Looking at the other members of the council, they all nodded in agreement.

“Well then, it’s decided. You are free to leave.” Anakin bowed.

“Thank you, Master Windu. Council members.” Standing up straight, he left the council room and went to his own quarters to pack everything up. It was time he went home, to Ahsoka, to his unborn kid, to Padmé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vod: brother/sister/sibling  
> demagolka: someone who commits atrocities, war criminal, a real-life monster  
> jetti: jedi  
> dar'jetti: sith, or dark jedi  
> vod’ika: younger brother/sister/sibling (adding a name is like a nickname for a younger sibling)  
> buir: father/mother/parent


	5. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry it's been a bit, I'm so close to finishing school for the term (just a couple more weeks!!) anyways:  
> SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:  
> This chapter features mentions of unhealthy behaviours in passing conversation by other characters, however it is not described in detail and the title might give you a couple of hints. It begins after the third line, in the second block of text there. I just thought I'd put a small warning just in case :) 
> 
> okay other than that, I, once again, own absolutely nothing.

The door to the apartment slid open, letting the light from the hallway spill in. This was the last of his things he needed to move. Anakin had never kept much in his quarters anyway, he was almost always on the frontlines or he stayed with Padmé when he could and he avoided it when he could even more over the past year because he couldn’t bear to walk past a shut door to an empty room. Going into his own, Anakin placed the last few trinkets into a bag and walked out.

“Come on Artoo. We’re going home.”

* * *

“Anakin!”

“Obi-Wan?”

“I need to speak to you briefly before you go.” Anakin crossed his arms but nodded for the other man to continue.

“No need to get defensive, the council wanted to ask to speak with you and Ahsoka soon. You two were some of the most prominent fighters throughout the war and over the past couple of days.” The ex-Jedi gave a slow nod.

“I’ll ask Snips about it but I’ll let you know when we’re ready.”

“Good. Well then, it seems we must part ways for now.”

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, Anakin?”

“We’ll stay in touch, right? Even though I’m not a Jedi anymore?” He chuckled.

“Of course Anakin, you _are_ my brother after all. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Anakin smiled.

“Alright. I’ll see you soon?” Obi-Wan nodded.

“I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

Stepping into his wife’s apartment, Anakin set his bag down by the door and wandered over to the couch to find Ahsoka and Padmé sleeping and the holovision still on. Ahsoka had her head on Padmé’s shoulder and Padmé’s arm was curled around the girl. Anakin smiled softly and turned the holo off before crouching down and gently shaking the two awake. Ahsoka woke up first and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Wha-?”

“Hey, Snips.” She put her hand down as her eyes widened in recognition.

“Skyguy! You’re back!” At those words, Padmé opened her eyes, blinking.

“Ani?” Wrapping an arm around her, Anakin placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Hey, Angel. I’m back.”

“So?” The togruta asked. “How’d it go?”

“The council talked about what their next move was going to be for a while. After I told them, Obi-Wan vouched for me and they let me go.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. Oh, and before I forget, the council wants to talk to the two of us sometime soon Snips.”

“Why? We aren’t Jedi anymore.” He shrugged.

“Obi-Wan said that they want to talk because we were on the frontlines so much and had a lot to do with the past couple of days.”

“But you don’t have to go right away do you?” Padmé interjected. “Surely they can let you take some time to rest?”

“I told him that I’d contact them. Even then, only when we’re ready.” Satisfied, the senator snuggled further into her husband’s arms.

* * *

Obi-Wan was worried. He hadn’t heard from Anakin in a few days now, almost a week. 

“Gen- er, Obi-Wan, sorry.” With a sheepish grin, Cody corrected himself at the other’s cocked eyebrow. “Obi-Wan, are you alright? You look… concerned.” The Jedi Master heaved a sigh.

“Anakin hasn’t commed me in a few days. I’m worried.”

“How many days?”

“Almost a week now. Even before, he couldn’t go more than two or three before comming me for something. He said that he’d contact me when he and Ahsoka were ready to talk to the council.” He picked up his tea and gently blew on it to cool it down before taking a drink. Cody nodded and took a sip of his own caf. They sat in quiet for a moment before a commlink beeped. Before accepting the call, Obi-Wan and Cody shared a look.

“Obi-Wan!”

“Hello, Ahsoka.” He noticed the anxious look on her face. “Is everything alright?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Obi-Wan! Thanks for coming so quickly!”

“How is he?” She sighed.

“He hasn’t come out of his room for anything. He’s refused to talk to me, Rex came around a couple of days ago to drop stuff off but he didn’t talk to him either. He’ll only talk to Padmé and even then, it’s never more than a couple of words from what she’s told me. Anakin will barely eat and… I’m worried. I’m not sure how much more Padmé can take and I’m so very tired.” She looked how she sounded.

“I’m sorry we waited so long but it was a last resort. One of the few things Padmé managed to get out of him was that he didn’t want to talk to you, or anyone.” The man sighed and thought for a moment. After a beat, he asked,

“Did he mention anything about why?”

“Something about needing to process. He’s so hesitant to let her out of his sight. I can tell, Padmé’s getting a little bit stir crazy, and frankly, so am I. I didn’t want to leave just in case something happened.” The girl had started to play with the end of her lekku but quickly switched to twisting her fingers together, a nervous habit, Obi-Wan had noticed she had picked up from Anakin who was never able to keep still. He pulled her into a hug when he noticed that she was shaking. 

“What are going to do?” He set his mouth into a grim line.

“I’m not sure.”

* * *

“Ani? Ani can you look at me?” He turned his face to look at his wife. She smiled reassuringly at him. “Hi,” she said softly, “I have a bit of food for you. Can you try a little bit?” He shook his head, his hair swaying along with it. 

“For me, please?” After a moment of consideration, he nodded slowly and sat up a bit. He never could resist when she asked so sweetly. Taking the bowl from her with a small thanks, he ate. Even though he wasn’t particularly hungry, he knew that he still needed to eat. He had it practically ingrained in him to always eat everything he was given, a side-effect of not knowing how much food you were going to have the next day, from his childhood and the war.

“How are you feeling today? A bit better?”

“A little bit.” He answered softly. “But you being here certainly helps.” Padmé smiled at him and he gave her a small one in return. Then, he felt a familiar presence. One he had been hoping to avoid for as long as possible. Seems as though his time had run out. 

“What’s wrong hon?” Without realising, his face had morphed into a slight scowl. He shook his head and made to lay down once more. A hand on his arm stopped him from doing so before snaking its way around and pulling him closer. Using the Force so put the bowl on the floor, Anakin snuggled closer to his wife and put a hand on her stomach. He didn’t want to talk to him. He didn’t have the energy to do anything, let alone have a conversation with Obi-Wan. As if seemingly knowing what he was thinking, his angel said,

“You have to talk to him sometime, Anakin.” He shook his head in refusal.

“Why not?”

“Don’t wanna.” She sighed before she started to hum and stroke his hair. He submitted to the black of sleep not long after that.

* * *

“Anakin.” He opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness. “Anakin.” What was that voice? “Anakin.” It sounded familiar like he had heard it a long time ago. A speck of light appeared on the horizon. It began to grow bigger, and bigger before it got too bright for him to look at. A figure stepped out of it before it began to grow dimmer. He recognised this person.

“Master Qui-Gon?” The man in question smiled kindly at Anakin and he felt like he was nine years old again, meeting the Jedi for the first time.

“Hello, Anakin.”

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” He chuckled.

“We never truly die young Skywalker, we become one with the living Force. I’ve just managed to learn how to manifest myself into a seeable being.” Anakin didn’t know what to say to that.

“Come, walk with me.” Qui-Gon began walking off and Anakin had no choice but to follow.

“You’ve grown in more ways than one since we saw each other. Not only have you grown physically and in power, but you’ve also grown emotionally.” He paused to look at Anakin. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you.”

“Why?”

“You have had a lot thrown at you over time, many many trials and tribulations. I was curious to see how you would flourish.” Anakin stayed silent. He was trapped in this void-type place with a ghost? Yeah, a ghost, of the man who found him on Tatooine. Qui-Gon recaptured his attention when he began to speak.

“Listen to me, Skywalker. There is still more to come. A lot of change is approaching. Make sure that you are ready.” The man began to disappear.

“Master Qui-Gon?”

“Feel, don’t think - trust your instincts.”

“Master Qui-Gon!” Anakin was left alone in the darkness. The light came back and he walked towards it.

* * *

“Anakin?” He groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

“Anakin are you alright?” That voice wasn’t Padmé. Oh no, where was his wife? He felt a bit of warmth leave his side to pat his hair to calm him down. A gentle kiss was placed to his hair and he felt the murmured words,

“I’m right here Ani.” Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to the other voice and gave a glare. He was answered with a raised eyebrow and a worried look.

“Anakin? What’s wrong?” He shook his head. Nothing was wrong except for the unwanted presence in his room.

“Don’t try to tell me nothing’s wrong, I raised you for ten years and you, are a terrible liar.” He huffed petulantly. After a moment of nothing, he gave a small nod. With a small sigh and smile, Obi-Wan continued.

“Questions or do you want to talk?” He deliberated for a moment before snuggling into Padmé once more.

“Questions.” The other man nodded and began.

“Was it a dream or a vision?”

“Not sure.”

“What was in it?”

“Qui-Gon.” He opened his mouth to ask his next question just as he registered Anakin’s answer.

“Qui-Gon? As in Master Qui-Gon who’s been dead for thirteen years?” Anakin nodded.

“What? How?”

“Said he learnt how to become a manifestation of the living Force.” He couldn’t see, but he could feel Padmé’s beam from behind him, it was the most he had said to anyone that wasn’t her in a week. Obi-Wan looked perturbed at that.

“Alright, did he say anything else to you?” He took a moment to remember what the long-dead Jedi master had said.

“That change was coming. To be ready for… something, and to trust my instincts.” 

“Of course he did,” Obi-Wan replied, rolling his eyes. “Anything else about your vision?”

“It was dark. But there was always a light.”

“Hmmm.” The council member nodded. “Okay, that’s certainly something to think about. If it’s alright, I’d like to talk to Master Yoda about it. He might have a better idea.” He didn’t reply.

“Anakin?” He got a grunt in response.

“Why did you shut yourself up?” Obi-Wan got a pained look long before an answer.

“I-” He didn’t know why. Everything had changed so quickly and it was too fast to comprehend. One day all was normal and the next he finds out that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord who was manipulating him, every single clone had a chip in their heads which could control them, he saw Ahsoka for the second time in a year and on top of all that, he left the Order. It was… a lot.

“It’s okay, take your time.” 

He thought about it a little more before the dam broke. He told his brother everything that he had thought about, about how he didn’t really know who he was because of the manipulation and the lies, about how he was upset and angry for his men and at himself for not _listening_ to Fives all those months ago, about how stressed he was because he wants to be a good dad but he doesn’t know how to, about how he has no energy to do anything because he has nothing to do now that the war was over and he wasn’t a Jedi. As all this happened, Padmé leant her support to him through hugs and Obi-Wan listened. He felt the smallest brush against his mind from Ahsoka who must have felt something. Anakin cried. He sobbed with his head in his hands, buried into his wife’s shoulder as she held him. He left every single emotion that had been hidden, deep down under facade, under facade. After a while, all was quiet. Slowly, he felt himself pulled away from Padmé into a hug from Obi-Wan. 

* * *

“How is he?”

“He’s… been better. But I think he’ll get through this. We’ll all get through this, together.” The young woman sighed from her seat on the couch. Padmé sat down next to her and held her hand, which caused Ahsoka to look up at her.

“I thought… I thought we’d be in the clear now. The fighting is done, it’s over. Why can’t we just have peace?”

“Ahsoka,” the pregnant woman replied, “Just because the fighting on the battlefield is done, doesn’t mean that we can immediately all be happy once more like before. The war changed every single being. From the fighters on the front lines to even the most sheltered of people. There’s going to be lots that needs to happen now, fixing and rebuilding, getting help for those who need it and debates over what to do now. Honestly, it’s a wonder that the Senate hasn’t been called just yet. I think they believe that we need time to process, which we all do.” Ahsoka was quiet as she mulled over what Padmé had said.

“But, it will get better, right?” The senator nodded.

“Yes Ahsoka, it will get better.”


	6. Ahsoka's Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, sorry it's been a bit but i'm officially on school holidays for the next week and a half!! fair warning, this chapter is very dialogue heavy and it's kinda short but oh well
> 
> as usual, I own nothing but my ocs, Sola and Synapse and mandoa translations at the bottom

“Ahsoka!”

“Hey, Sola! I missed you so much!” The togruta wrapped the other girl up into a hug. Pulling back she looked at the pantoran.

“I missed you too drama princess.” Sola’s comment was accompanied by a playful punch to the shoulder and a mock offended gasp.

“Hey! I’m a _drama queen_ excuse you!”

“Your master was Anakin Skywalker. If anyone’s a drama queen it’s him.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

“Anyways, how are you? We have a lot to catch up about, it’s a wonder master Secura let me have a break.” Ahsoka sighed.

“It’s been… a lot lately.” She filled in her lifelong friend on what had happened over the past year and more importantly, the past week or so. Ahsoka needed the break away from her older brother. She loved him and Padmé relentlessly but everyone needs their space now and then. She took the opportunity to have a day for herself, catching up with friends she hadn’t seen for a while.

“Hey ‘Soka? You with me?”

“Huh? What? Sorry, just lost in thoughts.” Sola smiled.

“All good happens to me too. As I was asking, do you want to go check up on the men? Bly’s been asking me to drop by cause the temple’s practically been on lockdown the past week, only masters and a few knights were allowed out. It’s been driving the younglings crazy.” She snickered at Sola’s exasperated expression and dramatic slump.

“Let me guess, they put you on creché duty again?” She received a nod in return. “Okay then, I think going to see the men would be good, I need to catch up with a few of them and was actually going to head there next.” Sola shot up and picked up her drink as she stood.

“Great! Let’s go!” The two walked off, arms linked, towards the Coruscant barracks.

* * *

“Sola! Ahsoka! Great to see you two again! I was starting to think you had forgotten about us!”

“Me? Forget about you? Never!”

“I, quite frankly, am offended you would think that.” The two greeted Synapse as he walked up to them. Sola, of course, knew him as he was the infamous medic of Solace company, or more lovingly referred to as, ‘Sola’s company’; and Ahsoka knew him from the few joint missions the 327th and the 501st had had together. He was known for his endless supply of blackmail to get anyone, especially Jedi and commanding officers to the medbay and had even pulled it on Ahsoka once or twice.

“How are the two of you?”

“Tired.”

“Braindead.”

“You’re always brain dead though.”

“Now that’s just rude!”

“You like me though.”

“And I wonder why every day,” Sola grumbled under her breath to Ahsoka who snickered and smirked.

“You two looking for Commander Bly?”

“Yep! Know where he is?”

“Should be in the C-O mess.”

“Thanks, Synapse! See ya around!” With a wave, the two departed for the commanding officer mess hall, greeting every trooper they saw with a smile, wave or even a small laugh and salute back with those who had saluted them.

* * *

Entering the mess, a couple of heads turned to them to see who it was and gave a polite nod to the two force users. Amongst this group, was Rex who gave them a wave from where he was sitting with his closest _vode_. The togruta nudged the other girl to let her know she had found them. Making their way over, Sola and Ahsoka each pulled up a chair and sat next to Bly and Rex respectively.

 _"Su cuy'gar ad’ika._ ” 

_"Su cuy'gar_ _buir,"_ Sola responded to Bly’s greeting.

“Hey _vod’ike_.”

“Sup kid.”

“Hey, commander.”

“Not your commander. How’ve you all been going?” Ahsoka received various responses from the other occupants of the table ranging from ‘okay’ to ‘I want to go back to bed’ and ‘how are you?’.

“How’s Skywalker holding up?” She sighed at Cody’s question.

“He’s gotten a bit better since Obi-Wan came over but he’s still a bit on edge. He and Padmé are looking into finding some mind-healers for him.” He nodded in approval along with Rex who had been worried for his general. The group talked for a bit before they split up.

“If you don’t mind, the 501st has been asking after the _vod’ika_ since we came back from Mandalore so we will be taking our leave.” Rex and Ahsoka were dismissed with several calls of goodbye before heading to the largest legion.

* * *

“Hey! Look who I found!” Many surprised and excited gasps and cheers came from the clone troopers before they descended on the poor girl like a pack of wild vultures, all trying to get a hug or hello in before being swept away in the crowd.

“Hey! Okay back it up a little please!” Ahsoka managed to get out between laughs. “I need to breathe! I promise I’ll say hi to all of you just hold on two secs!” As they all started to disperse she remembered something. “Hold on, one more thing!” The attention was on her in a millisecond and she smirked and cheers erupted from her next words, “Anakin says hi.”

“Can you blame us for wanting to say hi though? We haven’t seen you in a year and then most of us don’t even get to go to Mandalore with you!” Ahsoka pinpointed the voice that had spoken up once the noise had died down a bit and the men had scattered, knowing she would be around to say hi to as many as humanly possible.

“Appo? Is that you?”

“No, it’s Rex. Of course, it’s me!” The taller man brought her into a hug before she pulled back with a laugh.

“How’s my favourite cryptic airbender doing?” He shrugged.

“Pretty well. It’s a bit weird to have nothing to do around here but I guess I’ll have to get used to it. What about you, miss hot-headed waterbender?”

“I’m not hot-headed!”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Yes, you are _vod’ika_.”

“Unbelievable! But yeah, I’ve been okay. Just taking a break to catch up with everyone.” Appo nodded in approval, as well as Kix who had sidled up to the conversation.

“Kix!”

“Hey, kid!”

Much of the rest of the day went like that, Ahsoka going around the barracks to see most, if not all of the 501st, and some of the 212th, with Rex by her side, joking and playing around with each other, and the troopers. She smiled. She felt more alive than she ever had in the past year, only second to seeing Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex once more before Mandalore. 

She and Rex were laying on the floor in the warmth of the sun, just relaxing after a hectic and chaotic few hours of catching up. Looking at her chrono, she saw that it was getting towards late afternoon.

“Hey, Rexster? I should probably head off soon. I told Padmé that I’d be back by evening.”

“Is that late already?”

“Yep.”

“Alright. I have one more surprise for you and a couple of people for you to meet before you head off. They’ve been off doing other things all day and only just commed me to let me know they’re free.” She turned her head to look at him beside her.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She sat up and looked at him.

“Come on then! I want to see my surprise!” He chuckled and began to stand up.

“As you say, commander.”

“Not your commander.”

“Sure… Commander.” She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

“Okay, we’re here. Close your eyes.” Nodding, Ahsoka shut her eyes and then felt Rex put his hand over them as insurance that she wouldn’t peek. Walking through the doors, she felt something familiar. Inside the room, there were five signatures other than her and Rex’s. The first four were new but there was something about that fifth one that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Open your eyes _vod’ika._ ” Doing as he said, she opened her eyes and gasped. There, in the middle of the room was the last person she thought she would ever see. Standing before her, robotic arm in all its glory, looking so much thinner than she ever would have thought was _Echo_. She couldn’t believe it.

“Echo? Is it really you?” The trooper in question nodded.

“It’s me ‘Soka.” Her hands flew to her face to cover her mouth as tears welled in her eyes before she ran at him and hugged him with all her might. She felt two arms hug back just as fiercely.

“I can’t believe it’s really you! How? What? Where?” Her head was swirling with a million questions.

“Well, it was actually thanks to Rex, General Skywalker and this squad here that I’m back.” Ahsoka stood back and looked at the other troopers in the room.

“Ahsoka, meet the Bad Batch.”

* * *

“Hold on. You mean to tell me that you four, plus Anakin and Rex got Echo out of a seppie base?”

“Yes ma’am,” Tech responded. Ahsoka sat back in her chair, astounded. Normally, they’d need at least a couple of squads but for these four to do it alone with no back-up? Incredible.

“Please, just call me Ahsoka. And, I don’t think I can thank you enough for helping to get Echo back.” Hunter nodded.

“No problem for us.” Wrecker looked like he was about to burst before Echo asked what was up.

“Captain, is this the little _jetti_ you were telling us about?” Rex chuckled before he replied.

“Yeah Wrecker, this is the little _jetti._ Except, she’s not so little anymore.” Ahsoka looked at him, completely ignoring the _jetti_ comment.

“You talked about me?”

“Oh yeah, he and the general wouldn’t shut up about you. You must really be something.” Hunter said. Rex threw an arm around her and jostled her a moment.

“One of the best _jetti_ I’ve ever gotten to fight alongside.” She beamed at the compliment and was about to say something before she was interrupted by the beep of her commlink. Quickly apologising and excusing herself, she stepped out of the room.

“Ahsoka here.”

“Hey, Snips.”

“Hey Skyguy, what’s up?”

“Padmé and I were wondering how long you were going to be? It’s almost 1800.”

“Really?” She looked out to see the sun beginning to set. She estimated that the sky would be awash with colours on her way back. She winced.

“Sorry! I was just catching up with Echo! And! I met the Bad Batch! They’re so cool!”

“Aren’t they? Anyways, be back soon okay?” She nodded.

“Yep. Also, I told everyone hi from you.” Anakin nodded in approval.

“Alright, say your goodbyes Snips, I’ll see you soon.”

“See ya.” Turning off her comm, she stepped back into the room to say goodbye and Rex offered to bring her back to the Skywalkers. When she had initially refused he told her that someone would have his head if she got hurt on the way back alone as Sola had found her earlier to let her know she was leaving as Aayla had a lesson for her.

* * *

In the speeder home, Ahsoka asked the question which had been burning at her all day. “Rex?”

“Yeah?”

“Where were Fives and Tup? I noticed they weren’t there today but I didn’t want to say anything earlier. Rex sighed and looked at her. She thought that that was the oldest he had ever looked in the three years she had known him. Taking a deep breath he began, 

“We were fighting on a battle station in orbit above Ringo Vinda a while after you had left with Generals Tiplar and Tiplee. For some strange reason, Tup started to act… strange and he- he shot General Tiplar. We had to send him off to Kamino to see what was up and Fives went along with him. I’m not sure I still have all the details but Tup died from an operation and Fives found a chip in his head.

“Fives then caused quite a stir on Kamino and did the procedure on himself with some help from a medical droid before he was brought back to Coruscant. He had a meeting with the _dar’jetti_ himself and then ran away claiming he had tried to kill him, which I guess is true now, because Fives discovered that the chips in our heads aren’t for aggression control, they have special orders implemented in them that could have made us kill the _jetti._ ” 

Rex was crying now and so was Ahsoka. “He found a way to contact Skywalker and I to meet up and he told us everything. I thought he was crazy. But then, Fox and the Guard came in.” He couldn’t go on, couldn’t finish it but he had to. Ahsoka had asked and he had to tell her everything. “I don’t know why but Fox shot him. I think he meant to set his blaster to stun but it certainly wasn’t. He- he _died in my arms Ahsoka._ ” 

He was sobbing so much that he was glad he had pulled over a little while ago now. All Ahsoka could do was sit there, horrified and crying as she learnt what had happened to some of her closest friends. They were gone. Just like that. She was angry and upset. She had no idea this had even happened. She did her best to comfort Rex before he wiped his tears and drove her home before heading back to the barracks. When Anakin answered the door, all she could do was cry harder and slump into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that it ended on a bit of a sad note, a lot happened while she was gone :( anyways, the next chapter should be much happier
> 
> Su cuy'gar: hello - lit. you’re still alive  
> buir: father/mother/parent  
> ad’ika: little one  
> vod’ika: younger brother/sister/sibling  
> vod’ike: multiple younger siblings  
> vode: siblings  
> dar'jetti: sith, or dark jedi


	7. Twin Suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, it's me (again) to say i own absolutely nothing (again) except for ocs (again who are mine but the licence isn't)  
> I'm sure you can guess what this chapter is all about and I have been waiting for this one so without further ado, read on!!!

Padmé winced. Some contractions had started a little while ago but the Senate session was almost over and it was imperative that she stay. They needed to have the right person in the position of Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor or the Republic could fall. Luckily for her, the votes were in and very close to being announced. Shifting in her seat, she rubbed her belly as Sabé tried her best to help her be as comfortable as possible for now. The handmaiden had heard several times from her childhood friend that there was no way that Padmé was going to miss this.

“Padmé, please. Let me at least call Anakin.” The senator shook her head.

“No. He’ll only worry and knowing him, he’d burst in here and make a scene. Besides, he’s not all that up for going out just yet. Please Sabé. It’ll be over shortly.” Sabé pursed her lips and sighed relentingly. 

“Fine. But the moment we leave, we tell Anakin and get you to bed.” Padmé nodded.

“Deal.”

“SENATORS!” A booming voice came from the central platform as the assembled beings turned their attention to the aide who had been sent to read the results.

“WITH AN OUTSTANDING MAJORITY, THE SENATE HAS VOTED FOR THE SENATOR FROM ALDERAAN, BAIL ORGANA AS THE NEW CHANCELLOR FOR THE REPUBLIC, WITH THE SENATOR FROM CHANDRILA, MON MOTHMA, AS VICE-CHANCELLOR.” The senators all clapped, some, like Padmé, clapped more enthusiastically than others. Bail and Mon’s pods floated up to the platform as they waved cordially.

* * *

"Ah, Senator Amidala."

"Chancellor Organa. Congratulations are in order."

"I could say the same to you. Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Senator Zehuth from Alpheridies." The Miraluka senator bowed his head to Padmé in greeting and she did the same in return.

"A pleasure to meet you, senator."

"And I, you Senator Amidala. I'm afraid I have some matters to attend to. Congratulations once again Bail." Zehuth inclined his head towards Padmé in what she could assume as a look under his eye mask before nodding his head, "And congratulations to you as well." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, my dear friend," Bail clapped his hand on the other's shoulder. "We won't keep you any longer. Padmé?"

Zehuth walked over to the teal-robed Jedi who had been leaning on the wall close by as Amidala and Organa walked away chatting.

"Did you sense it?"

"I did indeed. Her children will be very strong in the Force." Zehuth smiled at his twin.

"Maybe one of them will be your future padawan Slivahl. That would be interesting." He could feel her eyeroll in the Force, despite their race's lack of eyes.

"No. Twins as bright as that? They would be better off under the tutelage of the masters of the High Council. Should I gain a padawan one day, I can only imagine a fraction of that raw power.”

“As if they would be so irresponsible as to let you teach,” Zehuth smirked at his sister’s affronted gasp.

“Brother dearest, you wound me.”

“You don’t deny it.” Slivahl giggled merrily.

“I don’t. However, the only one that could ever be as bright as that is most likely the father." He nodded in agreement with her words.

"Indeed. I wonder how the temple will cope with two miniature Skywalkers on their hands. Force knows it was bad enough with one." Slivahl bumped her shoulder against her brother's.

"Come now, he mellowed out a bit, since you left, and after gaining a padawan. Admittedly not much, but still a bit." Zehuth chuckled.

"As you say."

"I do say. Are you doing anything now or are you up for a spar?"

"Are you asking for a butt-kicking?"

"Please, we both know I'll win."

* * *

“Anakin! Your wife is crazy! Please talk some sense into her!” Sabé cried.

“And you went to him for that?”

“Oh. Good call Ahsoka.”

“Can I _please_ sit down now?” The heavily pregnant woman asked. Her best friend agreed and helped her to sit down on the couch just as Anakin slid into the room, a slightly crazed look in his eye.

“Is everything alright? What’s wrong?”

“Some contractions started towards the end of the Senate session. But isn’t she due for another month?” Anakin nodded.

“Do contractions start before or after her water breaks?” Ahsoka inquired.

“Depends. But my water hasn’t broken yet.” Just as she finished her sentence, Padmé felt a rush of water leak out. “And I spoke too soon.” Realisation dawned on her husband’s face.

“Snips go get the speeder, Sabé can you call the nearest medcentre and let them know what’s happening?” He turned to Padmé and held out his hand as he crouched next to her. “It’s gonna be alright Angel. Everything will be fine.” Hopefully.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed into the medcentre as quickly as possible with Rex and Cody on his heels. Moving to the receptionist, he put on a polite smile as the young zabrak manning the desk looked up at him from his computer.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Senator Padmé Amidala?" 

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed to see the senator at this ti-"

"Obi-Wan! Rex! Cody!" The three men turned their heads to see Ahsoka running up to them. She stopped at the desk and smiled sweetly at the man.

"They're with me." The poor receptionist blushed and stuttered out a quick reply as the togruta guided them to the turbolift. Once inside, Rex started cackling.

"Oh, gods! Did you see what happened to that poor kid?! Oh my gods!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rexster," Ahsoka replied sweetly. It took a moment for Cody to connect the dots and not long after for the Jedi master who rolled his eyes at her antics.

The lift doors opened to their floor and Ahsoka led them to a private room a little down the hallway where they were greeted by a smiling Anakin who pulled Obi-Wan into a hug.

"Oh thank god you're finally here!"

"You're in a good mood," Obi-Wan noted. "Everything went smoothly I assume? Padmé and the baby alright?" The new father nodded.

"Yep! She's resting a bit right now but the babies are awake and healthy. Which is good seeing as they’re a month early." He stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry did you say, _babies?_ As in plural?" The tatooinian nodded, beaming.

"Twins! Isn't it wonderful?"

"My goodness, Anakin! Congratulations!" The man in question waved him off.

"Don't congratulate me, I didn't do anything. Come say it to Padmé though." He opened the door to let them into the room, Ahsoka making a beeline for Sabé who stood next to the two cots on the other side of the bed, the two clones following close behind while the two men went over to the bed, which held the senator from Naboo.

"Hello, Padmé. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, mainly." She chuckled. "What about you?"

"Tired, but such is life." The mother nodded. 

"Would you like to hold them?" She asked, almost shyly and Obi-Wan grinned.

"I'd be honoured."

Anakin walked over to the cribs and picked up the one in the blue blanket first, with almost unnatural expertise, and brought the baby over to the Jedi who had been ordered to sit down. Receiving the bundle in his arms, he looked into a pair of bright blue eyes, which mirrored the ones of his father. Obi-Wan was entranced, he smiled so softly at the little one who shone so brightly in the Force. Tearing his gaze away, he looked at the new parents. 

"What's his name?"

"Luke Ekkreth Amidala," Anakin answered who then laughed at his old teacher's confused face.

"Ekkreth?"

"Ekkreth was one of the tatooinian legends my mother used to tell me about. He is The Trickster, The Skywalker, The Slave who makes Free," the man explained and Obi-Wan's face morphed into one of understanding and a smile. "And Luke is the name of one of Padmé's grandparents." 

He then turned to the others, Ahsoka with a full toothed grin, Rex with a gentle smile and Cody with upturned lips. Unbeknownst to the two of the older force sensitives, before Anakin's explanation, Ahsoka and Rex had been snickering at a blushing Cody who had been unable to look away from the soft sight that was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the High Council, holding a baby and looking into his eyes like he was the world.

Soon, Luke Ekkreth Amidala had been swapped out for Leia Sabé Amidala, who shone just as bright.

"They're like twin suns," the togruta girl had whispered, Anakin and Obi-Wan nodding in agreement.

"Ani told me that Leia was the name of a tatooinian goddess and she was known as Leia the Mighty," Padmé looked at her husband with a smile. "He said it fit as Leia had a, what did you say? A 'mighty roar'?"

"Something like that."

"Yes, and of course Sabé is after Sabé."

* * *

"Obi-Wan?"

"mhm?"

"I have a favour to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"I know you're not supposed to be attached as a Jedi but it would mean a great deal to Padmé and I if you would be the twins' godfather." He could feel himself tearing up.

"G-godfather?" Anakin nodded in confirmation.

"I, I don't know what to say! I'd be honoured!" He looked at Cody, who Rex had bullied into holding Leia as she slept, and kept his eyes on him as he spoke.

"Anakin, I'm working to change the no attachment rule. In fact, the code in general." He peeled his eyes to focus on Anakin.

"Do you remember the code that the younglings are taught?" He nodded. " _T_ _hat_ is the code we should strive for. A perfect balance between the two. The war changed us. All of us. The Jedi have lost sight of who we are and _we_ need to change as well." The ex-knight was stunned before he beamed. 

"That's great Obi-Wan!" He paused before snickering at a thought.

"What?"

"No, no don't worry about it." He looked at Anakin critically before he let it go.

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of activity. Visitors were a constant stream moving in and out of the room, only stopping when Padmé needed rest. Quite possibly the strangest thing for the hospital workers to see was the sheer amount of Jedi who came through. It was one thing to see Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, come through the doors, escorting Senator Padmé Amidala who had a mix of love, exasperation and a tinge of pain on her face as she entered labour, but to see several Jedi, sometimes at once come through the doors? Unbelievable. Some had even brought clones with them and the biggest offender was probably the young togruta woman who had brought a couple of groups through. 

A family who looked like they could be royalty entered at one point, all looking like the Senator and not long after, a young girl came through, with another who looked strangely like her and a man decked in a guard’s uniform. Little did those poor workers know the queen of Naboo had come to wish her senator well as the woman had been a guiding light and mentor for her. The senator from Pantora stopped by, even the new Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor. Yes, those days were thrumming with activity, visitors, family and friends to the senator and the chosen one entering and exiting through those doors.

* * *

“Aayla?”

“Anakin! How are you?” The man in question nodded.

“I’m okay, but what are you doing here? I didn’t think you would come!” The twi’lek shook her head as she smiled.

“Of course I would. I was overjoyed when you sent me that comm. I’m really happy that you asked me to come.” 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my friend. Come on, I’ll show you the twins.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Twins?”

“Yeah, it was a surprise to me too,” He showed her in and greeted Padmé. “Angel, Aayla’s here.” 

As she stepped into the room, the knight felt the Force sing. It felt like she was stepping into a warm bath or the gentle heat of the sun. She pinpointed said warmth emanating from the other side of the room where she could see the two were laid. She knew that these two were going to be powerful one day and she couldn’t wait to see them flourish.

“Hello, Senator. You look wonderful as always.”

“Thank you, would you like to see the twins?” She shyly nodded her head at the resting woman. Anakin led her to the bassinet where the brunette looked at her inquisitively as the other slept away.

“Luke is the one sleeping and Leia is the one with hair.” Aayla studied the two, noticing the similarities between the two and their parents. As she did so, Luke opened his eyes.

“They look just like you. Both of you.” She looked at her childhood friend and gestured to the older as she spoke. “This one looks like a younger you, Skywalker.”

“Indeed he does.”

“They’re both _so bright_. They’re going to be so strong one day.” Anakin nodded.

“I know. My little binary suns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TWINS ARE FINALLY HERE!!!!! sorry im happy I can't wait for more domestic family fluff :)  
> my only current explanation as to why anakin is so calm is that he's in shock but he will be a very protective papa bear upcoming. also aayla and anakin were totally close friends, if not besties when they were padawans/younglings because it's very important that children actually talk to other people and have friends and it only helps that their masters are friends(???) too.  
> the tatooinian legends stuff?? no idea if that's canon or not, I've seen it in a couple of other fics and I really like it and I made other stuff up about their names cause then they both have a name from tatooine and a name from naboo. 
> 
> (not me sneaking some codywan in there, no sir not at all)  
> (also I'm very sorry it's such a long note I'm going to shut up now bye)


	8. Trials pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like star wars? well you're reading this fic so that's a yes.  
> do you like marvel? i sure hope you do because I have an au idea which I personally think is very fun and I have lots planned out for it and I will end up writing it eventually
> 
> anyways I don't own anything, enjoy the chapter (I'm so sorry it's so dialogue-heavy and fair warning, so is the next one)

“Masters of the High Council,” Bail Organa greeted and he got many nods in reply before Mace Windu spoke.

“Chancellor Organa, what brings you here?”

“I’m afraid I have an inquiry about three topics which the Jedi have been very heavily involved in.” At the Jedi’s nod to go on, Bail continued. 

“The first of which is the Separatist army. Most, if not all of their forces have been called back. Many planets and systems which were once under their jurisdiction are worried and afraid. I’m planning to propose that we call for peace talks with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Should they go ahead, and go well, would you be able to send some of your knights and troops to help these planets get back on their feet? I’m aware it’s a lot to ask, but I have recently found that legally, the Grand Army of the Republic is under the Senate’s authority and perhaps sending a Jedi to help would ease the minds of the people. Of course, I only ask this of you and I will not force your decision.

“The second pertains to the trial of the former Sith Lord, Darth Maul.” As those words were said, some of his attention moved to Obi-Wan as he continued. “I understand that the Sith are something that the Jedi deal with, however, Darth Maul has not been a sith lord for quite some time if my sources are correct. Those who have heard of him are calling for an immediate trial. I wanted to hear from you whether you should want to hold his trial for being a former Sith or if you decide it is the best course of action, that the Senate hold his trial for war crimes.” The Jedi were quiet, all thinking deeply before Obi-Wan spoke.

“And the third topic, Chancellor?”

“The clones.” All of their attention was back to him. Unlike most people, who saw the Jedi as detached monks, he knew from seeing it first hand, just how much each and every one of the Jedi loved the men they had fought alongside in the past three years.

“As I mentioned before, the clones are, according to the previous Chancellor’s contract with the Kaminoans, are quote-unquote, the property of the Republic.” He winced as the other beings in the room looked at him horrified. “I do have a solution to this. If a Clone Rights Bill is presented to the Senate, every senator would have to listen. Now that this war is effectively over, the senators might be more inclined to vote positively. I, myself would do it but alas, I cannot. There are, of course, many brilliant senators who would be up to the task but for this to be successful, a lot of the public opinion will need to be changed. You, all of you, have worked with, fought beside and been affected by these people. I hope you will consider helping.”

The room descended into quiet once more as the masters were pensive.

“For bringing these to our attention, thank you, we do, Chancellor Organa. Much to think about and discuss we have. Call you, when we have reached our decision, we will.”

“Thank you, masters. I will take my leave.” Bowing, Bail exited the room. That went about as well as expected.

* * *

“What do we do?” Obi-Wan asked. He was lost and could tell many of the masters felt the same way.

“That is the question. We were just given quite a lot of information.”

“Begin with one topic at a time, we must. Begin with Maul, we shall.” Yoda’s words received many nods.

“Personally, I believe that we should let the Senate deal with him.”

“Obi-Wan?”

“As Chancellor Organa said, he’s no longer a Sith and has committed major war crimes, especially to Mandalore, even though they are a neutral system. I think we should allow the Senate to look after this, he is first, and foremost, a criminal. Whether or not a criminal has a connection to the Force is irrelevant in any other trial.”

“But maybe because of his connection to the Dark Side of the Force is exactly why we must deal him ourselves. He is slightly unstable and his presence on Mandalore was alarming to the people. With clearer heads and the Force to guide us to a decision is an advantage we have over these Senators.” Master Mundi interjected and Saesee Tiin replied.

“Mundi, I’m sure, several of those Senators are force sensitive. Some more than others, like the senator from Alpherides, young Zehuth, and from what I remember, the best senators are the ones with good heads on their shoulders, like Senator Amidala or Senator Chuchi.”

“If we were to put him to trial ourselves, right now from what we know, what would the outcome be?” Kit Fisto asked. After a couple of minutes, Mace spoke.

“We would have to… put him to death. If he were not so far gone, I would have suggested we try and bring him to the Light, however, it’s been, how many years Kenobi?”

“About 13.”

“Yes, 13 years. He’s been consumed by the Dark all that time. I’m afraid there’s no hope for him. He’s too dangerous to be kept alive.” Nods from all around the circular room showed their standing. Maul was the Senate’s problem now.

* * *

The sound of a large crash and startled newborns woke Ahsoka up from her nap on the couch. Shooting up, she ran over to the kitchen to see Anakin holding a crying Leia, a broken plate on the floor and she could hear Luke crying from where he had been sleeping in his room. Hearing the noise from further away from them calm down, she held her hands out for the baby girl so that Anakin could clean up the broken shards of the plate. Instead, he asked, 

“Sorry do you mind? I, uh, don’t really want to let go of her right now.” Smiling understandingly, Ahsoka went to get the dustpan and brush. Since they had gotten home from the hospital, Anakin tried to hold onto at least one of his children at all times. She had figured that he needed to cope and those two were a perfect distraction. She hadn’t been proven wrong.

“What were you doing, Skyguy?”

“I accidentally bumped it off the bench when I was getting Leia’s bottle.”

“Well done.”

“I can feel your eyeroll young lady.” Ahsoka spun around from where she was putting the pieces in the bin to gasp dramatically and place a hand over her heart.

“How dare thee! I would do no such thing! The thought of it!” Anakin laughed at her antics and Leia smiled a little bit.

“Et Tu Skygirl!” Slowly a foul stench crept its way into Ahsoka’s nose and she waved a hand to get it away. “Ugh, that’s disgusting!” The man looked at the baby he carried.

“Looks like someone needs her nappy changed huh bub? Come on, let’s go clean you up and then I think we should hang out with Luke for a bit and let mummy rest, yeah?” 

Ahsoka sat down on the couch and picked up her commlink that sat on the small table. Checking her messages, she found a couple from Sola about life and when they could meet up (that girl had some deep, and stupid, thoughts at 3 am), a few from various troopers like Rex, checking in with her, Kix, Jesse and Appo asking her to settle an argument (she snorted at that, of course, the answer was Toph), Echo telling her they had to meet up again soon and that Wrecker wanted to talk to her more (she’d not afraid to admit she was touched at that) and one from her grandmaster (it was much easier to say in her head). Selecting that one first, she listened to the message.

“Hello, Ahsoka. Sorry, it’s been a couple of weeks since we’ve seen each other, I’m afraid I pick the most inopportune times to visit, which is normally when you’re out or fast asleep.”  _ Only Obi-Wan could use a word like inopportune in a casual conversation. _ “Nonetheless, things have been slow everywhere, in the Senate and in the Temple. I think we’re all adjusting a little bit to the lack of fighting. I, myself have been a bit bored. Anyway, the council want to talk to you and Anakin within the next week. If you could please call me back, I can explain in a bit more detail. See you soon.” Message completed, the commlink reverted back to the messages page.

* * *

“Next point to address?”

“The clones.”

“Surely we will not abandon them? They mean a lot to us. All of us. Many have given their  _ lives _ for us. I have witnessed hundreds of thousands of these men train and grow and become wonderful and lively people.” Other council members, mainly those who were on the frontlines themselves, vocalised their agreement at Shaak Ti’s words.

“I would have died many times over if it weren’t for Cody and my men. Not to mention Anakin’s as well.”

“I as well. They have all come a long way from Geonosis, we all have. My men are as good as family to me, just like the Jedi are my family and so are those we have lost. I am not afraid to admit that.” Plo Koon’s voice spoke and he ignored the knowing looks of some of the others.

“If there are no objections?” No one spoke up. “Alright then. We help them gain their rights.” 

A small beep from Obi-Wan’s commlink interrupted Mace’s sentence. Looking at it, he saw Ahsoka trying to call him, presumably to reply to his message.

“A welcome interruption, this is. Go, take your call. A break, we will have.” Politely nodding, he went outside and down the hallway a little bit and answered.

“Obi-Wan! Sorry, I was asleep before.”

“That’s quite alright. How are you?”

“I’m… good. I’m good. Yourself?” He rolled his eyes with a small smile.

“Bored.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that. Anyways, why does the council need to talk to us so soon?”

“We’re deciding where to go from here and we need a bit of a clearer picture of what happened. I know it’s been over a month but I think everyone was just taking a break and now it’s time to get back on our feet.”

“Ah.” He noted her slight hesitance. “Well I talked to Anakin before replying and he said and I quote, ‘Let’s get this over and done with but I’m bringing the twins for emotional support, ‘non-negotiable.’”

“That does sound like him. When works for the two of you because we’re currently taking a break in our session.”

“Oh! Um, gimme a sec.” Obi-Wan saw her turn to someone off-screen. “Skyguy! When do you wanna talk to the council? Today? Now?”

“Uh, they said asap right? I guess whenever. I mean we  _ could  _ just go over right now, they couldn’t stop us,” was the out of view reply before the togruta turned back with a smile.

“I guess that’s your answer. We’ll see you in a bit Obi-Wan!”

* * *

“Well?”

“Anakin and Ahsoka are currently on the way. They should be here within the next 10 or so minutes.”

“Good. Now, the Separatist planets.”

“We should help. It is our way of life. Separatist planet or not, there are still beings that will need our help. Especially as we have seen that many are not happy under their leadership and being overrun by battle droids. I think, that provided these talks go well and the planet is alright with us being there, they will be grateful for a guiding hand.” 

“Well said Depa, and I agree. We have helped many planets over the course of the past three years, and in the past in general, we can help many more.” The Force thrummed with positive energy at their decisions. Suddenly, the masters realised the slow crescendo of brightness had reached its peak.

“They’re here.”

“Masters.” Ahsoka bowed respectfully, holding Leia and Anakin did the best he could considering that he had Luke strapped to his chest in a baby carrier.

“Skywalker. Tano. Thank you for coming. Before we begin I do have to ask: why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you  _ bring your children?” _

“Padmé needed a break. I told her she needed rest and her being her, she’s decided to begin to draft a Clone Rights Bill.”

“That’s very convenient seeing as we spoke to Chancellor Organa about such a thing earlier.”

“Oh?” Anakin and Ahsoka shared a look. “I hope you agreed to help.”

“We did Anakin, don’t worry,” Obi-Wan told him, reassuringly.

“Good. That’s good.” Ahsoka noticed Leia had started to stir and shift a little bit. She could feel the tiny girl very, very subconsciously to gently play with the different lights that symbolised Force signatures. She held back a giggle as Leia touched hers and the faces of the different Masters were priceless, especially when Luke started as well. Eventually, Leia stopped on a familiar one, while Luke stopped altogether. Asking Anakin if she handed Leia to him, Anakin gave the go-ahead.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yes?”

“Did you… want to hold her for a while?” He smiled. He hadn’t gotten to hold either of his godchildren in a couple of weeks as he had only been able to holocall the Amidalas. Nodding, Ahsoka placed the girl in his arms and stood back in the centre of the room and looked around expectantly as if nothing had happened.

“Well? You wanted to talk to us right?”

* * *

Anakin had just finished recounting what he could of  _ the event that he was not going to think about _ and let his younger sister take the floor. Cuddling Luke against his chest, he pressed a soft kiss to his son’s forehead.  _ His son’s. _ Leia was, thankfully, still asleep in his brother’s arms as Obi-Wan listened attentively to the togruta. Looking around the room at the other council members, he saw mostly contemplative faces, a couple with gentle but small smiles gracing their features with a sense of...pride? At the girl who had managed to capture Maul.

“Honestly, the troopers and Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls were a huge help and since Maul was a major menace to Mandalore, you should invite them to give their input into his trial and sentence. A gesture of goodwill to those who helped to apprehend him. I’m sure Bo-Katan will have a lot to say.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka. That is greatly appreciated.” She inclined her head in a nod at Shaak Ti’s words.

“Is there anything else we might need to know?”

“No Master Windu, you were there with Anakin for most of what happened and I’ve told you everything I know. If you want to double-check I’d suggest looking at Commander Rex’s report.” With a curt nod from the Jedi master, she turned to Anakin as she had heard Luke shift and looked to see if he had woken up.

“Skywalker?”

“Yes, Master Windu?”

“I know we can all see it but your children are the brightest lights in the Force I’ve seen since you.”

“Yes…?”

“Are you going to all-”

“I think that’s all for today, thank you. Anakin, Ahsoka, I’ll come back with you, if you don’t mind?” Anakin’s face morphed from confusion to a slightly less confused grin.

“Uh, sure, yeah. It’s been a while. Masters.” The three bowed as they made their exit, not unlike the many other times they had done so before.


	9. Trials pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is actually kinda morbid and deals with mentions of death and death penalty and stuff so please be careful!! but it's straight out the bat sooo I'll put a summary in the next chapter just in case you skip :)  
> it's also about half the size of a normal chapter but whatever  
> also: double upload!!!  
> I own nothing, this is, as warned, dialogue-heavy and mandoa translations at the bottom  
> anyways before I move on, I wanted to give a timeline of the current events and I was gonna do it at chapter 10 but ya know this is easier
> 
> Galaxy Changes For The Better: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Aftermath: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Beginning Of Many Reunions: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Next Stage: 19 BBY - day of order 66 (it’s a very long day)  
> Breakdown: 19 BBY - a week after order 66  
> Ahsoka’s Day Out: 19 BBY - a couple of days after Anakin’s breakdown  
> Twin Suns: 19 BBY - two weeks after order 66, one week after Anakin’s breakdown  
> Trials pt. 1: 19 BBY - three weeks after the birth of the twins  
> Trials pt. 2: 19 BBY - one month after the birth of the twins

He knew he was going to die. It was inevitable, of course. He knew the Jedi believed he was too dangerous, he posed a threat to their saved galaxy. They were right of course. He chuckled at how his visions had been _so close_ to becoming reality. If they had, he would have been free right now, or at least somewhat under a new empire’s rule. He had wondered, in the past few weeks of his imprisonment, what the galaxy would be like. It’d be a dark place. No Jedi of course, even Skywalker. He’d be there, just no longer good. Aside from that, he wondered what if he had been able to convince the young Lady Tano to join him. They would have been unstoppable. They would rise against his old master and it’d be a poetic fight. Former masters against former students. The evil and the forgotten. His musings were interrupted by a voice. 

“Maul.”

“Kenobi,” he hissed. “What brings you here?”

“You are being formally summoned for a trial in front of the Intergalactic Senate of the Republic to prosecute you for your crimes.”

“How… delightful.” Six of the white and grey-robed temple guards marched into the cell in the depths of the Jedi temple, double-bladed lightsabers aglow, washing the room in yellow light.

* * *

“Lady Ahsoka Tano. It is good to see you again.”

“And I, you _Mand’alor_ Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze.” The two shared a look before bursting into laughter.

“Formal introductions aside, I’m happy you called.”

“I felt it was only right, seeing the mess he put Mandalore through.”

“And I thank you, once again, for helping. Now, I believe we have a trial to attend?” Ahsoka smiled at her friend.

“Right this way, _Mand’alor_.” 

Walking through the Senate building, the Mandalorian group gained several strange looks for arriving in full armour while most were dressed in fancy, official clothing. 

“ _Mand’alor_ Kryze. It is an honour to have you here on Coruscant.”

“Thank you, Chancellor Organa, the honour is all mine.”

“I’m afraid I must take my leave to get ready for the trial.” Bo-Katan nodded.

“That’s quite understandable. Lady Tano will be able to escort us, I’m sure.” 

They arrived at the hearing chamber for the trial and Ahsoka showed the Mandalorian contingent to their viewing balcony, Bo-Katan sitting with Ursa Wren on her right and Ahsoka on her left as the other two stood behind their _alor._ They chatted idly amongst themselves, as they waited for the rest of the congregation to sit down. 

* * *

Being escorted through the sacred Jedi temple made Maul seethe. He knew that it was futile to do anything, he’d only prolong the inevitable but he wished to do _something._ Just cause a bit of a ruckus. A little bit of chaos. Alas, it was not meant to be. He knew this trial was just a formality, to have legal proof that he was gone and he welcomed it. He had been, he was, important enough to even warrant one in the first place. A former Sith Lord, arch-nemesis to Obi-Wan Kenobi, _Mand’alor_ for a short while and overall menace to all. It had been fun, but all good things must come to an end. As he was brought to the entrance of the courtroom, he looked ahead and spoke, the first words in about half an hour.

“Ah, Kenobi. I must say before I die, that it was fun being your arch-nemesis. I certainly gave you a run for your money at times.” The poor man looked confused.

“Arch-nemesis? You were never my arch-nemesis?”

“What? Who then? Who bested me?”

“No one. I never _had_ an arch-nemesis and I’m quite glad to say, that I don’t need one.”

“No. No no no no NO! This can’t be! NO!” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the antics and motioned to the guards to keep a closer eye on him. Just in case.

* * *

“Lady Bo-Katan Kryze, the ruler of Mandalore, wishes to make a statement.”

“Thank you, Chancellor Organa.” She nodded to him politely before addressing the assembly. “Ladies, gentlemen and others. This man manipulated and destroyed my people. He has caused great loss across the galaxy, to some people in particular more than others.” Subtly, she looked at Kenobi and Tano. “He has defied every rule in the book ever written and then set it on fire. My people have suffered greatly at his hands and I wish for nothing more than for the correct justice to be served. That is all I have to say. Thank you for your time.” Moving back to her seat on the balcony, Bail spoke.

“Darth Maul. Former Sith Lord, Former ruler of Mandalore, you have been put on trial to decide on your punishment for your crimes. Do you accept that you will have to obey your punishment that has been assigned?”

“I… accept.” Bail nodded at Maul’s begrudging reply. 

“Vice-Chancellor Mothma, if you would read the crimes please?” 

“Murder, manslaughter, the killing of innocents, manipulation of leadership…” The list stretched on and on and all the while, the Zabrak stood there and grinned, hearing everything that he had done since his resurface from insanity. He noticed the Lady Tano, as well as Lady Bo-Katan, sitting up on one of the balconies. He probed the togruta’s mind out of curiosity but the girl’s walls were rock solid, as every other time he had tried. From the look on her face, however, he could see that she was incredibly disturbed. The Mandalorian woman noticed and glared down at him furiously and he smirked. Good. Let her be angry, he would be dead in a matter of hours. 

* * *

“Darth Maul, under the advisement of the Jedi and my own council, I have reached the decision of your punishment.” Maul looked up at Organa, standing tall and regal in the Chancellor’s box as he told the gathering what he already knew. 

“You are to be served the death penalty for your numerous crimes, against the Republic, the Neutral Systems Alliance and the galaxy as a whole. You will be given a private execution at sundown.” Finishing what he had to say, the Chancellor stepped down and strode out, his detail following behind. The Jedi Temple Guards turned around and escorted him out, back to his cell to await his last few hours of life. He knew, this time he would not cheat death. It had been a long time coming and now, he welcomed it.

* * *

“Ahsoka, I wanted to talk to you before we head back to Mandalore.”

“Yes?”

“I know that it is quite unusual but everything about the past few years has been unusual, but I would like to offer you the opportunity to become a _Mando’ad."_ The ruler of Mandalore looked at the young woman who had helped them regain their planet as she thought.

“I would love to accept, Bo-Katan, but my family is here. I wasn’t able to see them for a year and I guess I’m trying to make up for the lost time. Anakin’s… going through something and I’m an aunt in all but blood to his children. I can’t leave. I’m sorry.” The Mandalorian put a hand on her shoulder and looked Ahsoka in the eye.

“This isn’t a one time offer. If you ever wish to become _Mando’ad,_ comm me. You won’t be tied down to Mandalore if that’s what you were worried about. Many clans are across the galaxy, your clan could be here. Your _aliit_ is here Ahsoka.” 

“I… I’ll think about it.” She huffed a laugh. “An ex-Jedi Mandalorian. Wouldn’t that be something?”

“It would indeed.”

* * *

The two sat in companionable quiet on the front steps of the temple, each nursing a drink in their hands as they watched the busy life of Coruscant as the sun began to set. Of all the places in the galaxy, this was one of the ones that hadn’t changed. Even if for a second, he could pretend that he was a padawan again, sitting out here with his friends as they talked about assignments. He could pretend that he was sitting with his master as they people-watched and Qui-Gon tried to teach him some lesson. He could pretend that he was sitting here with Anakin, talking about their days or just taking a break from the war. He didn’t have to pretend, right now, that he was sitting with Ahsoka after a long, much anticipated day, and he felt calm.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Hm? Yes, Ahsoka?”

“Are you alright?

“Yes. I think I’ll be alright.” 

* * *

Sundown came. He was escorted out of his cell, in the depths of the Jedi Temple once again. 

He was brought to a nondescript grey, blocky building near the Senate. He had done his reflection. He had thought about everything he had done, everyone he lost. It was time. 

He was brought into a room and asked how he wished to die. By lightsaber, he had said. It was only right. He sat, chained there, patiently as all but one left the room. 

The guard gave him a moment to collect himself before he swung.

Maul was no one’s problem now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mand’alor: leader of Mandalore  
> Mando’ad: child of Mandalore, Mandalorian  
> aliit: family


	10. Making Peace

“Padmé.”

“Bail? How good to see you! Please come in.” Padmé Amidala ushered Bail into her office and she sat behind her desk.

“How have the twins been? How have you been?”

“Exhausting, but having Anakin and Ahsoka there really helps a lot. However, I have to say that I’m…” she took a moment to figure out the word before it hit her and she continued with a genuine smile. “I’m happy.”

“That is good to hear. You know, Breha and I have been thinking about adopting ourselves.” 

“Really? That’s wonderful news!”

“Thank you.” The man’s graceful smile morphed into a neutral look. “Although, I’m afraid that this wasn’t entirely a social call.”

“Oh?” He nodded.

“I went to talk to the Jedi council earlier in the week, before the trial, about their help in a couple of issues. Hold on,” he saw her about to speak about how he shouldn’t be telling the Jedi what to do, they aren’t the Senate’s servants. “I merely brought up the issues and have formally asked for their assistance. The first of which, would be peace talks between the CIS and the Republic.”

“How do the Jedi tie in with peace talks?”

“Well, if all goes well, I was hoping that they’d offer help in righting planets that have been torn apart from the war. It might bring some hope to the people to see them, and their men, helping. Which leads to my next point, a clo-” Padmé interrupted him.

“Clone Rights Bill to be proposed to the Senate now that the war is over and you’d like me to help?” 

“How did you know?”

“It seems like the next correct course of action. I know I’m not supposed to be working for another two-three months but I can’t wait that long. And before you say anything, I’m getting lots of rest and I’m not overworking myself, but this  _ needs _ to be done. Those men have saved, mine, yours, my husband’s, our friends’, most of the galaxy’s lives at this point, they deserve to have rights.” She waited for him to frown concernedly at her for cutting her maternity leave so short but all he did was smile.

“I knew there was a reason why we became friends.”

* * *

“Senators of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I, Bail Organa, Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, humbly welcome you to Coruscant. We are here to forge peace and bring an official end to this war. Let us begin.”

The debates went on for hours, just like any Senate session did. Every senator who wished to speak did and was heard. Some planets, that were formerly part of the CIS, who turned to the Republic because they were being exploited and harmed contemplated whether they wished to stay or not. Some did, some decided that it was best for their planets to separate and either join the CIS or join the Council of Neutral Systems. No one objected out loud to these developments, a thing Bail was thanking every god he knew of for, and the discussions continued. Finally, an agreement was reached. The planets who wished to secede from the Republic did and the session ended on good terms.

The war was officially over.

* * *

“Chancellor Organa. Esteemed senators”

“Master Kenobi.” Bail and Obi-Wan bowed to each other and the senators followed.

“May I speak to you alone for a moment?”

“Of course,” he turned to the Separatist senators. “Please, if you will excuse me for a moment.” At their polite nods, the two men walked a little way down the hall to talk.

“I heard the talks went well.”

“Very. I’m glad, we are officially done with this war.”

“Indeed. The Council has sent me to tell you of our answer, to both this and the clone rights.” Bail nodded for him to go on.

“We will help any planets in need of assistance in rebuilding, rehabilitation and whatnot and the men will come and help too. We have also agreed upon helping our men gain their rights. It’s been long overdue.”

“Agreed. I’ll send a message out to all of the Senators, CIS included?” At the Jedi’s nod, he continued. “Yes, I’ll let them know at our final meeting today. Thank you, Obi-Wan.” The man’s eye twinkled as he smiled.

“My pleasure.”

* * *

“Hello, Cody.”

“General, sir.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly at the clone while smiling all the same.

“You are aware that you don’t need to call me that anymore?”

“We’re about to receive a mission briefing,  _ for a mission. _ That means that you should be addressed in the proper manner, which is General Kenobi.” The look he received was good-natured. Cody looked… good, for lack of a better word. Actually being able to get some sleep did wonders for the man and despite the lack of battles, he (and the rest of the men but he was focussing on Cody) had stayed in shape, fighting fit. It did make a bit of sense, however, seeing as the times he’d been able to drop by the barracks, there were round-robin sparring tournaments and friendly wrestling all over the place. More often than not, he found his commander right in the middle of it, laughing and playing around with his  _ vode. _ He looked happy. Seeing Cody smile did something to his heart that he wasn’t going to address right now.

Being around his  _ jetti _ had never failed to make him happy. It was like basking in the sunlight at the end of a long day, a sense of calm that had been so rare throughout the duration of the war. Why he had to fall for a  _ jetti _ of all people, Cody couldn’t tell you but he  _ could _ tell you that he had absolutely no regrets. At all. Even though the man he fell for had to be one of the most self-sacrificial people ever, who had had so much thrown at him over his lifetime, who looked like he would collapse at any second from the lack of sleep (and sometimes undernutrition), he wouldn’t trade this disaster of a human being for anyone else. This was the same man who would lay his life down for any one of the  _ vode. _ This was the man who stayed up for days on end, running on nothing but tea, the Force, pure spite (and a little bit of caf here and there) trying to find the best tactics to reduce casualties. This was the man who felt the death of every single  _ vod _ but he kept standing tall and comforted those who had taken the losses even harder. This was the man who asked for every single name, remembered it and who was genuinely and completely apologetic if he ever forgot a name. This, disaster of a human being, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, was the one who held Cody’s heart and didn’t even know it.

* * *

The mission was simple. All available Jedi and their troops were assigned a planet to go and help rebuild and repair. Unfortunately, they didn’t account for the largest legion not having a Jedi to help. Normally, they would have sent them off anyway, they’re just rebuilding, however, the planet they had been assigned would  _ most definitely _ need a Jedi or a strong Force user in general. Cue trying to get in touch with the 501st’s former general, Anakin Skywalker. It went about as well as you’d think.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“What? General Sky-”

“Exactly that, I’m not a General anymore, therefore, you can’t order me to do anything.”

“Sir, I must request that you at least hear this out-”

“Nope.”

“But sir, we need a Jedi who can help on this planet and all others have been assigned. Your men-” Anakin glared at the poor officer who had been tasked with telling him. “S-sorry, your  _ former _ men are the only legion without a Jedi and the planet they’ve been assigned specifically requested Jedi help.” The ex-Jedi bounced his baby boy in his arms as he thought, the officer standing at attention the entire time on the other side of the holo. An idea popped into his head and he turned to call deeper into the large apartment.

“AHSOKA COME HERE!”

“WHAT?”

“JUST COME HERE SNIPS!”

“FINE!” A moment later, the togruta in question appeared in the room.

“Yeah?” Anakin smirked and both she and the officer knew trouble was brewing.

“How do you feel about one last mission with the 501st?”

* * *

“Ahsoka!”

_ “Vod’ika!” _

“Hey. You ready for one last mission?” She asked the group.

“Ha, as I’ll ever be.”

“Nope.”

“I can’t believe this’ll be our last mission!” Rex clapped Appo on the shoulder as they smiled at the togruta.

“At least we’ve got the kid with us. There was no way in the nine Correllian hells that they were going to get Skywalker and I don’t know why they tried.”

“Because they’re idiots that’s why.”

“Ahsoka! You’re not allowed to insult the nat-borns!” She shrugged.

“Why not, besides, there’s none nearby, let alone in the room to hear it; two, I called them idiots it’s not that bad; and three, I’m not part of the GAR, they can’t stop me.” She ticked off each point with a finger and shoved them in Kix’s face. The beep that resounded across the ship broke them out of their conversation. 

“All right boys, let’s go help this planet.” With a cheer, they ran off to their stations, Rex stepping up to stand next to her as the stars shifted to bolts of light.

* * *

Bail Organa’s plan was a success. In the process of helping to repair and rebuild the planets that had gotten damaged in the war by clearing out any last droid bases, dismantling slave camps, helping with infrastructure and generally reassuring people, the clones and the Jedi alike got lots of good media, much to the Jedi’s dismay. Public opinion was being swayed, Bail could see it. The public gave power to their senators. The senators were the ones who decided to make the bill legal. Seeing the clones working tirelessly to help would, with the public backing them, hopefully, be enough to ensure they got their rights. The Jedi were along similar lines. They were seen helping with problems big and problems small across the galaxy. Bail smiled. Things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jetti: jedi  
> vode: siblings  
> vod: brother/sister/sibling  
> vod’ika: younger brother/sister/sibling  
> di’kut: idiot
> 
> also sorry not sorry this chapter is a little short


	11. Making Things Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm here to say that the second half of this chapter was inspired by lunaemoth's Change Order 66 series - specifically in if (hear: "Execute Order sixty-six")  
> also I own nothing but that's a given
> 
> (go check the series out I highly recommend and can cover this much much better than I ever could)

“Ah, Ryloth, once again.”

“It seems they love sending us here, sir.”

“Indeed they do.” Obi-Wan smiled at his commander and Cody had never been more grateful for his helmet that hid his flaming face. “Unfortunately, Ryloth has been greatly afflicted by the war, it is only natural that we help them, in return for the help they gave us. Come, Cham Syndulla is waiting for us on the ground.” The Jedi general strode out of the bridge to the hangar, leaving Cody to follow in his wake. As he walked, Lieutenant Boil sidled up to him.

“Soooooo.” Cody rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“How’s that love confession to the general going?” The slap to Boil’s armour echoed around the (very thankfully) mostly empty corridor.

“It’s not, because  _ I, _ do not have feelings for him, and  _ he _ is a  _ jetti, _ which means no attachments for him. Ergo, that so-called ‘love confession’,” Cody made quotation signs with his fingers, “is not  _ going _ anywhere.”

“What’s not going anywhere?” A new voice chimed in as they reached their shuttle.

“Nothing, general! Nothing at all.” Boil could tell that if he spoke another word on the subject he would be put on mess duty from the look the commander was giving him under the bucket. No thanks. He’d shut up about it. For now. Grinning, he stepped onto the gunship and held on.

* * *

“Master Jedi, it is good to see you.” Cham Syndulla greeted the Jedi master with a bow of respect, which said Jedi returned. “May I introduce you to my daughter, Hera?”

Obi-Wan kneeled down to look at the little green-skinned twi’lek who hid shyly behind her father’s legs in the presence of strangers.

_ “Hello,” _ he said in Ryl.  _ “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are you Hera?” _ She nodded.  _ “That’s a very pretty name. I’m here to help your people rebuild. Does that sound good?” _ The ten-year-old nodded once more and he smiled. Her father pet her head and told her to go play with the others. He had business to discuss. She decided that she liked the strange-looking man. He was nice and he spoke to her in Ryl. Giving his hand a squeeze, she ran over to the group of children nearby. As she approached, one of the other girls looked up from their game to look at her and then the group in the background.

_ “Nerra?” _ the other questioned, eyes roving over the white plastoid armour they wore and the designs that were painted across them. She recognised the paint of one and she stood up and spoke a little louder.

_ “Nerra?” _ Startled, the one she recognised looked over at her and she could see him freeze. Slowly moving towards him, she asked again.

_ “Nerra?” _ She stopped next to him and he knelt down in front of her. He reached up and took his helmet off and - it was! It was him! All of these men may have had the same faces but there were differences in each. She had remembered the two that saved her.

_ “Nerra? Nerra is it really you?” _ To her utter surprise and shock, he responded in kind.

_ “Yeah, kid. It’s me, Boil. You remember me Numa?” _

* * *

Deciding to learn Ryl after Ryloth - the first time - had paid off, just to see the look on Numa’s face when they were finally able to understand each other. That one interaction they had had almost three years ago now had changed both his and Waxer’s lives. Boil just wished Waxer had been here to see this, to see her. The girl who they had only known for a few hours but they would have killed everyone in the galaxy and then themselves if any harm came to her. Well, that was a bit extreme but you get the point. Thank the gods that their  _ jetti _ was a kind and helpful man who indulged them when they asked if he could help teach them some Ryl. No wonder Cody had fallen for him. He had managed to pick it up a bit quicker than Waxer, but the two picked it up nonetheless.

_ “You, uh, you bit my finger, and then Waxer offered you a ration bar.” _

_ “Nerra? Where is he? Where is my other nerra?” _ Boil looked pained as he explained to her that Waxer had marched on.

_ “Marched on? What does that mean?” _

_ “It means, um. He’s gone away. Forever.” _

_ “Forever?” _ Boil nodded. He had long come to terms with Waxer’s death, but it still hurt like hell. All Numa did was grab onto his hand and hold it tightly and Boil smiled, almost on the edge of tears. All at the actions of an eight-year-old girl.

* * *

“At first, when I was told the Jedi would be coming back with their army I’m afraid I assumed the worst. However, I am more than glad that that is not the case.”

“We are here to help and rebuild. Help your planet get back on its feet if you’ll allow us.” Syndulla hummed thoughtfully as they sat in his home.

“I’d like to know something if you’ll indulge me,” the Jedi nodded at his request. “Why did that clone know the language of my people? You, yes that makes sense, after all, you are the famed Negotiator and a Jedi. But this man? He is but a clone. From what I’m aware of, he does not even have rights yet.” Kenobi sighed.

“Unfortunately, yes that is true, however, there are many, including myself and the Jedi order, who wish to amend that. As for Boil? After the first time we were on Ryloth, maybe three years ago now wasn’t it? Yes, he and his batchmate asked me to help teach them Ryl. That girl changed them and they never forgot her and it seems that she never forgot them either.” Cham nodded at his explanation.

“Alright then, if you are here to help us to rebuild our planet, by all means, let us get to work.”

* * *

Hera was fascinated by the ships. She always had been and her father said that one day, one day she’ll be able to fly amongst the stars. This fascination and curiosity led to her tracing over the side of the gunship with her little hand. Caught up in examining the ship, she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

“Woah, there!” Startled, she jumped back and fell over as the clone pilot saw her. Seeing her fall over, he came forward carefully to see if she was okay.

“Are you hurt?” She shook her head in the negative and he nodded. Her eyes strayed to the looming figure of the vehicle behind him. She mustn’t have been subtle because he followed her gaze and chuckled. He helped her up and took off his helmet so she could see his face. Warm eyes looked at her and the man smiled.

“My name’s Birdie. You’re Hera, right? General Syndulla’s kid?” She nodded slowly at his introduction. “I take it you understand Basic?” She nodded again. A twinkle appeared in his eye and he leaned in a bit to whisper. “Would you like a closer look at the gunship?” She giggled excitedly and smiled in confirmation. Standing up, Birdie held out his hand to her and she grasped it lightly as they got closer to the ship. She poked around and he explained things slowly and clearly to her so she could understand.

Needless to say, that afternoon had been one of the best ever.

* * *

_ Two Weeks Later _

The Senate bustled with movement as always but today was a special day. Padmé had to pull this off and she had confidence that she could. However, there was that prickle of doubt that lingered in the back of her mind. A kiss to her forehead brought her back to the present. Her husband stood in front of her, dressed nicely in a matching light grey blazer and slacks set, black turtleneck underneath, fashion sneakers and a nice belt completed the look. One of the first things the two of them had done together after he left the order was to buy an entirely new wardrobe for him and she had to say, after a few pointers on what went with what, Anakin Skywalker became a very fashionable man.

“Are you absolutely  _ sure _ that you don’t want me to go to the Senate with you Angel?”

“Of course Ani. I’ll be completely fine, Sabé will be right next to me the entire time. You, however, need to be there for your men. You’ve been through hell and back together, it’s only fair that you’re there with them if the bill goes through.”

“When.  _ When _ the bill goes through. I have complete faith in you. You’re one of the best senators the galaxy has ever seen! If anyone can do this, it’s you.” Anakin rubbed her arms and smiled at her. She gave him a soft smile in return before he gave her a kiss and left her to look over her speech one more time.

“Good luck Padmé! You’re going to crush it!”

“Thank you Ahsoka,” she chuckled at the togruta who had poked her head through the door.

“Snips are you ready?” Anakin’s muffled call came.

“Yeah Skyguy! Do you want me to carry Luke or Leia?” The response came as she moved away from Padmé’s office after giving her a smile.

* * *

Riyo knew, as well as any senator, as well as any high ranking being in society, as any person who had even  _ heard _ of Naboo, that their fashion was extravagant. It was a surprise, and she could see it from the other senators too when they saw  _ the _ Padmé Amidala step out onto her pod which floated up to the centre of the chamber, clothed in a simple dress of white. Even so, it was elegant. The scoop neckline showed off the simple silver necklace she wore along her collarbone, the silver pointed belt, decorated in large studs, and the inverted v empire waistline, accentuated her natural features. The long, flowing sleeves allowed for it to look wing-like. Her hair was piled into an elaborate bun on top of her head which lead into a long braid down her back. It took a second for the young pantoran senator to make the connection and she grinned behind her hand. Padmé Amidala  _ knew _ what she was doing, as every outfit makes a statement in the Senate. This woman was wearing the colour of their armour. Their army’s armour. She meant war.

* * *

“Senators of the Galactic Republic,” she greeted. She had noticed looks at her attire and knew that some of the senators had picked up on the hidden meaning. 

“Over the past three years, approximately 3 million troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic have lived, fought and died to save us from the destruction that was the Separatist Droid Army. They have fought in over one hundred battles to protect us. To protect our lives as we know it. They have achieved a great many things over the course of the past three years, however, the one thing they haven’t, is their rights as legal citizens of the Republic.” Her voice carried and echoed throughout the circular chamber. As her speech went on, slowly, slowly, more minds were being turned to vote in favour of the bill.

* * *

_ “-and I urge you, senators. Do not throw away and refuse to acknowledge the lives of those who have defended you, defended us, as we have sat here in safety on Coruscant. I cannot speak for all of you but from personal experience I, myself have been on the frontlines of a battle more times than I’d like to acknowledge. Even if it’s only once, you can agree that it was daunting and merciless. These troops have spent most of their time, most of their  _ lives _ even, on those battlefields, day after day.” _

Anakin, Ahsoka, Luke and Leia all sat, crowded around a large holo screen which projected the feed onto the wall with as many clones as possible. No one said a thing, barely moved, didn’t attempt to make even a sound, as they watched in rapt attention at the woman who fought for their rights. Anakin was reminded with every sentence, every word, that this was the woman he was married to. And he was damn lucky to have her.

_ “I have had the pleasure of meeting and talking to some of these wonderful people, and I’m sure that many of you have as well from the past few weeks. They have helped to rebuild and repair many buildings, homes and lives on wartorn worlds, not only with us but also with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. This bill has been brought up several times before and will continue to do so until these troopers gain their rights.” _ The Padmé on-screen paused to look directly at the camera as if she was staring right into the eyes of every single person watching. Every  _ clone _ watching as she delivered her final words.

_ “I can think of no better, or more worthy, people who are deserving of this. I call to you, esteemed senators: vote for Clone Rights!” _

The room erupted into cheers, so loud that Anakin and Ahsoka had to muffle the twins’ ears as they whooped. The camera panned across the senators, all clapping, some beaming brilliantly in support. Chancellor Organa then stood up called for order.

_ “We will now go to a vote.” _

* * *

Padmé sat down as her pod drifted back to the assigned section for Naboo. Sabé grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They could do this. They would do this. In the allotted time, Padmé voted. The next few minutes that passed were some of the tensest minutes of her life. Millions of lives’ freedom were at stake here. Sabé did her best to provide support. Voting time closed. They waited for the votes to be counted. Eventually, Bail stood up and pronounced in a clear voice,

“With an astounding majority of 81%, the Clone Rights Bill has been passed!” 

The Senate erupted into celebration and all Padmé could do was sit there in shock while she smiled. She had done.  _ They  _ had done it.

It passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLONE RIGHTS CLONE RIGHTS CLONE RIGHTS CLONE RI-
> 
> okay but seriously I couldn't be bothered to write an entire senatorial speech so you get the start and the end of it :)  
> the dress she is wearing is leia's dress from the end of a new hope cause I can


	12. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter where i criticise the jedi code some more  
> heads up!!! next chapter I'm gonna start doing some bigger time skips and I have some ideas planned for the future of this au but I may possibly put some of those ideas into one-shots or mini-fics??? idk yet but any and all input is helpful
> 
> again I don't own anything have fun :)

Obi-Wan sighed. His men were now officially recognised as citizens of the Republic. Good. Padmé Amidala had done it once again and he smiled. Things were getting on track but now it was time for something else important. He strode into the council room and took his seat, nodding politely to the other masters while they waited for the last couple to arrive. Once everyone was seated, they began.

“Why did you call for this meeting Obi-Wan?” He intended to ease the other members into what was quite a controversial topic but all suave, charm and diplomatic skills seemed to have run away from him at that moment and he barreled in head first, much like Anakin. _Too much_ like Anakin.

“I believe that it is time we revise the Jedi Code and the rules of the Order.” The shocked faces and small gasps were to be expected, however, what was not was that some of the other masters were agreeing with him?

“That is a wise call Kenobi.”

“Depa?” The woman sat up a little straighter than she already had been and spoke for all the council to hear.

“I understand that all of us have grown and learnt from the current code, some for hundreds of years,” she nodded at Yoda, “but as you may be aware, after my untimely coma, I have begun to move towards the code we teach our younglings.”

“The initiate code?”

“The very same, Mundi. Why is it, that we teach our initiates a code that is focused on balance, while we are expected to follow a code that is shifted to the side and unbalanced in the Force?” Obi-Wan stroked his beard and sat back. It was almost as if she had read his mind.

“If you would recite it for us, Depa?”

“Emotion, yet peace. 

Ignorance, yet knowledge. 

Passion, yet serenity. 

Chaos, yet harmony. 

Death, yet the Force.

“Do you see how this code is less aggressive than the one used now?” She continued. “There are no more Sith, meaning that everything is shifted to the light, it is almost blinding. Setting us, the Jedi, onto a path that walks the line of balance may be enough to dim the light a bit.”

* * *

_“I know we can all see it but your children are the brightest lights in the Force I’ve seen since you.”_

That phrase, that conversation had been rattling around Anakin’s brain for months, ever since they last talked to the council. He had a feeling that Windu had been going somewhere with that, somewhere he didn’t like.

_“Are you going to all-”_

_“I think that’s all for today, thank you. Anakin, Ahsoka, I’ll come back with you, if you don’t mind?”_

Obi-Wan had cut him off at that. Thinking it over a few more times, it hit him as if he had run into the wall of the Resolute while messing around. Windu was asking if he was going to let his little binary system become Jedi! He knew it was a bad idea to bring them, he should have listened to his head that time! Oh well, the past is past and he hadn’t been pressed about the issue, which was good. Honestly, his children were 18 weeks old - three weeks when they talked to the council - let them grow up a bit!

* * *

“I must apologise, Obi-Wan, I’m afraid I’ve taken over.” He smiled and shook his head.

“It’s quite alright. In fact, I couldn’t have said it better myself. I’ve done a fair bit of reflection over the past few months about this and the fact of the matter is that it is impossible to stick by our code at all times. The war touched every single one of us and changed us - some more than others. We need a new balance and I believe Depa’s code may very well be that.” 

The masters nodded as he finished what he had to say. Obi-Wan and Depa were right. They may have been some on the younger master on the council but by no means any the less wise and it showed. 

“Disagreements, about a new code, anyone has?” The grandmaster of the order asked and none were given.

“Well, it seems that we have a new code now. All Jedi will be informed as soon as possible.” Windu said.

“If I may?”

“Go ahead, Master Plo.”

“Thank you,” he nodded, “I understand that seeing as we have just changed the code, the one we have lived with for centuries, and for the better, I believe that we need to go back to being what a Jedi means which is to help the citizens of the galaxy. I propose that we go in search of the other, older, Jedi temples and establish what we have here. Many are in the Outer Rim territories which have been forgotten for quite some time.”

“For us to help all citizens of the galaxy, as you said, we would be helping the Separatist and Neutral systems, would we not?” Shaak Ti wondered. “That may be a slight problem since we are still seen as being part of the Republic.”

“Yes. We helped all manner of planets with our clean up so I do not see why we would not help them moving forward. As for us being seen as part of the Republic, I am unsure of what could be done to help that.”

“We could issue an official statement,” Obi-Wan spoke up. “For not even two minutes, simply state that the Jedi are on no one’s side any longer, we go where help is needed. We were -”

* * *

“- working with the Galactic Republic throughout the Clone War as it had been confirmed that a Sith Lord had been leading the Separatist Alliance. As that is now over, we are free to do as our order dictates and will be returning to the ways of the Jedi from before the war, helping all of those who are in need of our assistance. I thank you for your time.” He stepped back and sat down in the Senate pod as it floated back to its spot as the senators clapped politely. His statement had been broadcast across the galaxy for everyone to see. He hoped it would reach them.

After the pod had attached to the floor, Obi-Wan stepped out - not having to wait until the end of the session - and was greeted by his ex-commander.

“Hello, Cody.”

“Hi, Obi-Wan.” The man gave a little wave to accompany his words and Obi-Wan smiled at his awkward action. The two had gotten much more comfortable after their dynamic had changed from general and commander to Jedi and normal person. Walking alongside each other, the two chatted casually, some basic, some _mando’a,_ as they made their way to Dex’s Diner. No longer a soldier, many of the clones had decided to take matters into their own hands, moving to live on planets across the galaxy, using their time to explore as a person and not a weapon or even getting a job not even two weeks after becoming free. Cody and Obi-Wan smiled at the _vod_ who came over to serve them as they sat in the booth. 

“Hey Rouge. What’s the special today?” Cody asked him.

“Good ol’ Nerf burger with fries.”

“Yeah, I’ll get that with some caf, please. Obi-Wan, what about you?” Obi-Wan turned and smiled politely at Rouge whose face became a little redder. He didn’t notice Cody’s furrowed brow.

“Same as Cody please Rouge, thank you.” Nodding quickly, he scribbled it down on his flimsipad and went off to the kitchen to place the order. “How’s life been as a free man Cody?” The clone shrugged.

“It’s different, to say the least. I get to choose when I eat and what I eat, as well as what to wear, when to sleep and when to get up, it’s brilliant. And, from the credits we got as compensation, Rex and I, as well as a couple more _vode_ bought a couple of apartments next to each other which is great.”

“Good.” He reached across the table and laid his hand on Cody’s and it looked as if the other blushed. “I’m glad.” He watched the clone as he smiled gently and made eye-contact with him.

“I have to be honest though,” he ran his fingers through his curls which Obi-Wan was glad to see that he had let his hair grow out a bit. “It’s all a bit overwhelming. Going from constantly fighting, never knowing what’s around the corner, to living with all my _vode_ in the barracks for months to now, having my own freedom? It’s a lot.”

“And I’m sure it is. You know that you can always turn to me right?” He blushed an so did Cody at his words. “I-uh any of you can.” He half stuttered in an attempt to fix his words and all Cody did was smile and blush.

“I know.” Was all he got in reply and not long after their food arrived.

* * *

“What do you mean you still have your chips in?” He shrugged at the _jetti’s_ response and took another bite of his burger.

“As I said, nothing’s been done about it. Yeah, I’ll get a little headache from time to time but it’s not too serious. Actually, now that I think about it, Rex is the only _vod_ with their chip out. Huh.” He nodded his head slightly at that revelation and continued on with his burger. After he was done, he realised Obi-Wan hadn’t spoken.

“Uh, Obi-Wan? Are you okay there?”

“What? Oh, yes.” Begin shaken out of his reverie, said Jedi looked around quickly before landing on Cody. “It’s just that- Really?”

“Really what?”

“It’s been _six months_ Cody. Six months before you told me that you all still have your chips _except_ for Rex? Cody, dear, we could have fixed this by now. Of course, this isn’t your fault at all, really we should have seen it.” Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to look at the other who had fallen silent. “Cody?” He mumbled something breathlessly under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘dear’. 

“Ah, yes?”

“Why didn’t you mention it before?” He looked into the heartbroken eyes of his _jetti_ and rubbed the back of his head.

“I, uh, didn’t want to worry you. Neither did any of the others. We had already dealt with so much worse over the past three years, a couple of headaches wouldn’t matter. Really.” 

“Cody. You can worry me with anything you want, I wouldn’t care how small or simple. The _vode_ is so important to me and to any Jedi. _You_ are so important to me.” 

The new code said that there needed to be balance right? To be passionate and emotional yet serene and peaceful? To be full of chaos and ignorance yet still knowledgeable and harmonised? Cody made Obi-Wan feel all of these things and had for quite some time now. Whether or not the other masters agreed with him on whether this extended to relationships could deal with it. He would deal with the consequences later. He needed to tell Cody now.

“Cody, I-” he sighed and held on to his hand. “You make me feel so happy and _light_ whenever I’m with you and I can’t imagine not being by your side. You’ve had my back and I’ve had yours and we work so well together, as a team. It feels like I’ve known you my whole life and I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you. As, as more than anything else I’ve ever liked. You are _so special_ to me. I really, really like you a lot and I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way but I needed to say it and-”

“Obi-Wan,” Cody cut him off with a laugh and a blushing face as he took both of the other’s hands and held them in his own. “I really really like you too. But what about the code?”

“It got changed so yes, I can technically do this. The others can deal with it.”

“Okay, if you’ll have me.”

“I thought that was implied.”

* * *

_super special command Codes:_ yo guess what

**_super special command Codes_ ** **just changed their name to** **_i have a bf di’kute_ **

_tie-ran-no-saw-us:_ w h a t

 _aayla stan:_ omg no way

 _on all levels except physical:_ ajfhdsfljkdfh

 _i have a bf di’kute:_ and thats not all

 _aquaman:_ theres more

 _i have a bf di’kute:_ there is

 _what do you have? a knIFE:_ spill

 _tie-ran-no-saw-us:_ spill

 _appo-logise:_ wat is it

 _aayla stan:_ tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us te-

 _i have a bf di’kute:_ in a couple months time

 _i have a bf di’kute:_ no clone will have a chip in their heads

 _on all levels except physical:_ you’ve got to be kidding me

 _on all levels except physical:_ you’re joking right???

 _i have a bf di’kute:_ nope

 _dar’jetti killer:_ finally

 _tie-ran-no-saw-us:_ thank gods

 _appo-logise:_ rex urs is already out

 _tie-ran-no-saw-us:_ ur point???

 _appo-logise:_ nvm

 _what do you have? a knIFE:_ hell yeah

 _ne-YO:_ Oya!

 _Gree:_ Oya! 

_Bacara:_ Oya!

 _aquaman:_ Oya!

 _aayla stan:_ Oya!

 _appo-logise:_ Oya!

 _what do you have? a knIFE:_ Oya!

 _dar’jetti killer:_ Oya!

 _tie-ran-no-saw-us:_ Oya!

 _on all levels except physical:_ Oya!

 _i have a bf di’kute:_ Oya!

* * *

A month and a half. Six weeks. Cody was amazed at how quickly they were done. About 2 million clones, all de-chipped. Every single medic insisted on helping and wouldn’t be stopped. Around 30 droids, every clone medic and a couple of doctors who were able to help worked tirelessly for those six weeks. Commanders were sent in first. It was only right they said, they’d worked the hardest, they deserved it. He felt different but not by much having it out. Obi-Wan had been waiting there when he came out, bacta patch stuck onto his head. After the commanders were the littlies. The _vod’ike._ The medics and doctors had to do most of those. After that came everyone else. None of them minded having to wait. They knew they would get their turn. Every single _jetti,_ whether they had a legion or not, came at some point. Cody could tell his _vode_ were grateful.

A month and a half. Six weeks. That was all it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CODYWAN HAS ENTERED THE CHAT
> 
> CHAT NAMES:  
> super special command Codes/i have a bf di’kute: cody  
> Koon’s kid/on all levels except physical: wolffe  
> token straight/aayla stan: bly  
> baby/tie-ran-no-saw-us: rex  
> Fish bish/aquaman: monnk  
> Bacara: bacara  
> avatar state yip yip/appo-logise: appo  
> DOOMsday/what do you have? a knIFE: doom  
> Gree: gree  
> glorified secretary droid/dar’jetti killer: fox  
> ne-YO: neyo
> 
> Mando’a: official Mandalorian language  
> vod(e): brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)  
> jetti: Jedi  
> di’kut(e): idiot(s)  
> Oya: many meanings - lit. ‘Let’s hunt!’ ‘Stay alive’ ‘cheers’ or ‘hoorah’  
> vod’ika/ike: younger brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)


	13. 3(65)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT NOTES PLEASE READ:  
> 1\. I still don't own anything, in particular, Dear Theodosia lyrics from Hamilton cause if I did i'd be Lin-Manuel Miranda  
> 2\. After this chapter, I am going to be taking a break for a little while!!! I have school exams in a couple of weeks and they're kinda important seeing as we didn't have mid-years due to covid  
> 3\. If I do end up writing stuff during my break, it may or may not be some of my other aus (I currently have 5 in the works including this one so bear with me)  
> 4\. This is the end of part one per se, the next few chapters (i might make them other one-shots in a series but idk yet this is why I need a break) will be a series of time skips, possibly with a couple of arcs I'm not 100% certain yet but we will be seeing: mando!ahsoka, padawans luke and leia and lothal to say the least  
> 5\. I WILL BE BACK SO PLEASE DON'T STOP READING AND COMMENTING AND STUFF IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY  
> 6\. okay that's all for now thank you so much for sticking with this fic!!! :)  
> (also turns out I've been spelling Kryze as Kyrze this whole time oops... anyways that's been fixed in the other chapter)

_ 7 months later _

It had been one year since  _ the event he was not going to think about _ happened. One year exactly. A lot had happened in that time. He was reunited with Ahsoka, he became a father, the clones got their rights thanks to his beautiful wife. He left the Jedi and the war ended. He now had two beautiful children who shone as bright as the twin suns of Tatooine. He had been regularly going to mind healers and actually expressing if something was wrong and it worked out for the better. And if he just so happened to hold his children a little tighter around strangers from wanting to protect them, then he did so. No harm is done in that.

Celebrations were happening amongst the Jedi and the GAR to celebrate the end of the Sith Lord as the galaxy-wide celebrations wouldn’t be until the anniversary of the official end of the war in a couple of months’ time. It also meant that Anakin’s little binary system was turning one in only a couple of weeks.

“Ani?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“I had an idea for the twins’ birthday.”

“Oh?” He shifted his arm to allow his wife to snuggle in closer. They were having a night of quiet as their children had been exhausted from a full day of play.

“What if we did a skill trade sort of thing?”

“A what?”

“A skill trade. I can make something for them and you could write a poem or something along those lines. What do you think? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Anakin shook his head.

“No, I’m happy to try. If worse comes to worst I can ask Obi-Wan.” He grinned as she giggled against his chest.

“Only if I get help from Sabé.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“So. What do you think?”

“I think you look wonderful  _ cyare.” _ Cody felt a small blush rise in his ears at being called  _ cyare. _ He didn’t think he would ever be reduced to a blushing mess over something as small as this but apparently, he was very wrong. Cody, being both Marshall Commander of the 7th Sky Corps and boyfriend to  _ the _ Obi-Wan Kenobi, had to be in his nicest clothing for the officially unofficial end of the war gala, held by the Grand Army of the Republic. Of course, there was going to be another one in about two months for the  _ actual _ political end of the war where they would have to be in the official officers and veterans uniform, but it’s just semantics. This was the one that every soldier cared about because this was about them. The  _ vode. _ Their  _ jetti. _ He felt Obi-Wan’s arms wrap around him in a hug and he smiled. This is where he was meant to be and he couldn’t be happier.

* * *

“Are you coming, tonight kid?”

“Huh?”

“Are you coming to the gala thingo tonight? Ya know, the one for the  _ vode _ and the  _ jetti?” _

“Oh!” Ahsoka blinked in surprise. “I didn’t think I would be welcome.”

“Ahsoka,  _ vod’ika, _ you are  _ always _ welcome to barge in on any part of our lives at all, ever. It’d be a shame if you didn’t come.”

“‘Soka if you don’t come I’ll cry and that is a  _ threat!” _ Came Appo’s voice from out of view and the two on the call laughed.

“Well? We don’t want a crying Appo on our hands. Are you coming?” She smiled at Rex.

“Yeah, sure why not?” She laughed again at the multiple cheers from the background.

* * *

The gala, or what it really was - a glorified party, was exactly what the doctor ordered. The past year had been hectic and full of twists and turns and Rex wouldn’t change a single thing, despite the loss and hardship they had been through to get to this point. He was with his  _ vode _ and there were drinks and music. What more could he want for a night of fun. His brothers and sisters deserved it, every single one of them, and he thought he deserved it too. For Force’s sake, he had spent the past four years running after Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and on occasion, Padmé Amidala herself! 

The 501st, as always, was the life of the party and he couldn’t bring himself to get annoyed at their shenanigans. Some things, of course, he could have gone without - seeing his  _ ori’vod _ flirting was one of them. However, as he looked around the room, seeing Ahsoka, laughing and interacting with  _ vode _ and  _ jetti _ who she hadn’t seen in ages, some of the 501st attempting to start a dance-off with the Wolffepack, Cody, happy with a big grin, Echo looking much healthier and reconnecting with Jesse and Kix; he knew. He knew, that a year after the war, even though they had all been through a lot,  _ he _ had been through a lot, he knew that one day, they would be okay and it may very well not be that day, it may not be tomorrow or next week, or next month, or even next year, they would be okay. Today was the start of that.

* * *

“Obi-Wan.”

“Ahsoka. What brings you over to my little corner?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about something really quickly.” He nodded and motioned for her to continue. She leant against the wall next to him and focused on where the Bad Batch was messing around with Rex and Cody.

“After the trial, Bo-Katan gave me an offer. To become a Mandalorian. She said that whenever I was ready I could give her a call and then we’d go from there.”

“And you’re thinking of taking her up on her offer?” She nodded. “So why are you coming to me? Not that I’m ungrateful you decided to tell me and I’m happy for you, I really am, but something tells me there’s more to it.”

“I’m not sure as to how I should tell Anakin. I already left him once before, I can’t leave him again, especially with the twins now, I’m basically their aunt!” She sighed and took a sip of her drink as the Jedi master did the same. They stood observing the party before Obi-Wan spoke.

“I think you need to ease him into it. You’ve seen how he is, it’s been a year and although he’s made wonderful progress with the mind healers, he’s still very protective of those he loves. Did Bo-Katan say how long it would be?” She shook her head.

“No, but she did say that many clans are across the galaxy and that my clan could be here. That my family was here. I don’t even know what makes a clan.”

“From what I remember, a clan refers to the person’s family group. I think by Bo-Katan’s offer, she’s saying that you could  _ make _ your own clan, that you wouldn’t need to join an existing one if you chose so.” They lapsed into quiet once more as they watched the 501st and the 212th try to out-dance each other. It wasn’t going well.

“...Do you think I would be a good Mandalorian Obi-Wan?” 

“Pardon?”

“Do you think I would make a good Mandalorian? I mean, I already let down the Jedi, what’s to say I won’t let them down either?” He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

“Ahsoka, you are one of the brightest and most brilliant young women I have ever seen. You didn’t let us down, we let ourselves down, and we let  _ you _ down. You would be an amazing Mandalorian, I’m sure of it. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.” The two laughed at that and she wrapped her arms around her grandmaster in a hug with a whispered thank you before they were encouraged to join the party once more by Boil. 

* * *

Anakin laughed as a tired Ahsoka stumbled out of her bedroom in their apartment, reminding him of times after a particularly tiring campaign or when she had stayed up late finishing an assignment. Seeing his father laugh, little Luke started to giggle too, hands clapping disjointedly as he tried to join in. Anakin just laughed more at that and Ahsoka snickered a little as she moved towards the caf.

“Have fun at the gala Snips?”

“Yeah,” she replied through a yawn before taking a sip of her drink, “several dance battles were fought. 501st of course with an outstanding victory.”

“Why wouldn’t we, we’re the greatest at dance battles!”

“Mhm.” Anakin could see that something was on her mind as she sluggishly moved around the kitchen. Normally, the togruta, even when especially tired, always perked up a bit after caf.

“Alright Snips, sit down. Something’s bothering you and I think you want to tell me.” She narrowed her eyes but complied anyway. Giving a nod in approval, he continued as he fed Luke.

“I’m happy to wait but you’re not leaving the table until you say something.” For a couple of minutes, the only sounds that occupied the room were the hum of speeders outside and Luke’s incoherent babbling.

“Do you remember how I spent the majority of Maul’s trial escorting Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls around?”

“Mmmm yeah?”

“Well, just before they left, Bo-Katan said that she had an offer for me.”

“Oh?”

“She offered to let me become a Mandalorian. Now, I understand that I already, uh, left you once before but I swear that this time, there will be constant contact. And I- oh I’m saying this all wrong…” Her ramble became background noise as Anakin attempted to process what she had said. A Mandalorian? Of course, he knew she’d be great but he’d already been without one of his best friends, his  _ sister, _ for a year with no contact until Mandalore had come up and she was considering leaving him again? No, that was selfish thinking. He would support her no matter what, she was his little sister, and most importantly, his best friend. If this is what she needed to do, then she needed to do it.

“Snips.” She stopped and looked at him as he placed a hand on her arm that had been gesticulating wildly. “Do you know how long you’ll be?” She shook her head in the negative and he took a deep breath. “Okay. That’s okay. Snips, if this is what you need to do, then this is what you need to do. I’m not going to stop you because that would be selfish of me to do so. I’m sure you’ll be brilliant. But, you have to promise to stay in contact as much as possible. And no going until after the twins’ birthday.” She nodded and stuck out her pinky.

“I pinky promise that I will stay in constant contact and will not organise to leave until after the twins’ birthday.” Looping his pinky around hers, they shook their hands and the pact was sealed.

* * *

_ 2 weeks later _

This was it. Today, his little ones turned one year old. Over the past couple of weeks, he and Padmé had worked on their respective gifts for their little ones. They had decided to do something outside their comfort zone, Padmé was making them each a toy and Anakin - with all odds against him - was able to write a poem, with Obi-Wan’s help of course.

The birthday party was small, consisting of Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody, Sabé and the Naberries and, of course, the Amidalas. Hugs were given, the twins were fawned over, songs were sung, cakes were eaten and all but two presents were unwrapped. 

First went Padmé. Both helping a child each, the gifts were opened to find two, beautifully handcrafted soft dolls. A little krayt dragon for Luke from the sands of Tatooine, and a baby Tusk Cat for Leia, from the grassy plains of Naboo. The two were delighted with the toys from their mother, even if they didn’t know what they were just yet.

His angel turned towards him and smiled comfortingly as he got out the piece of flimsi on which Obi-Wan had helped him write his poem. Clearing his throat, he began.

“Dear Little Leia, what to say to you?

You have my fire 

You have your mother's curls

When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart

I'm dedicating every day to you

Domestic life was never quite my style

When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

Luke, when you smile I am undone

My son

Look at my son

Pride is not the word I'm looking for

There is so much more inside me now

Luke, you outshine the morning sun

My son

When you smile, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

My father wasn't around

I swear that I'll be around for you

I'll do whatever it takes

I'll make a million mistakes

I'll make the world safe and sound for you

And you'll blow us all away.”

  
Applause broke out as he finished and Anakin smiled brightly as he gathered his wife and children into a big hug. It had been one year since  _ the event he was not going to think about _ happened. One year exactly. A lot had happened in that time. His little sister was going to become a Mandalorian. His brother was happier than ever. His friends, who had been subject to a lot of prejudice, had rights. He was a proud father of two beautiful one-year-olds, his stunning wife reminded him every day why he fell in love with her. He beamed. There was only the future now.

**END PART ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyare: beloved, loved, popular  
> vod(e): brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)  
> vod’ika/ike: younger brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)  
> ori’vod(e): older brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)  
> jetti: Jedi


	14. aliit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> welcome back to my fic, i am actually alive, you may have noticed this if you read my other fic (insert shameless self-promo here) 'reminders of people lost' about Luke and the Ghost crew and I do have more rebels/original trilogy content in store for the future in this and other fics  
> anyways!!! i plan to finish this fic over these summer holidays (next 8 or so weeks) and I have other fics I've been working on 
> 
> mando'a translations and timeline at the end

**BEGIN PART TWO**

_2 years later_

A lot could happen in a week. A lot could happen in a month, six months, a year. A lot did happen in two. She was finally ready. They believed she was ready. She felt ready. There was no time limit for things like these. She could go _home_ now. Back to her _vode._ Back to the _adike._ Back to her _aliit._ Her trial had been great and perfectly represented both her cultures now.

“Ahsoka Tano. Do you swear to follow the _Resol’nare?_ To wear _beskar’gam,_ to defend yourself, educate your children in the ways of the _Mando’ad,_ speak the language, defend your _aliit,_ and fight for the _Mand’alor_ in time of need?”

“I swear.”

 _“Oya!”_ The cheer was copied by clan Kryze at the words of their leader. The togruta grinned.

_“Oya!”_

* * *

“Snips! Finally! I almost didn’t recognise you!” She screeched at the incoming tackle of her _ori’vod._

“Skyguy! It’s been two weeks at most!”

“I know! It’s been too long!” She shook her head at him.

“Fear not because I don’t have to leave for the foreseeable future.”

“You _what?”_ She nodded and pointed to the symbol adorning her right pauldron. Anakin’s face grew into an impossibly bigger smile at the news. Under the helmet, she was yet to take off, she beamed. She was so thrilled that he was much, _much_ better than he was two years ago.

“You’re a full-fledged Mandalorian! That’s amazing Snips I’m so proud of you! Are you part of a clan now?”

“Kinda. Bo-Katan said that I was welcome to join clan Kryze or I could begin my own.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Bo-Katan is great and all but I want to be here so I’m going to start my own. Clan Tano. I’m currently scouting for new members, you want in?” The two burst out laughing after a moment at the idea of Anakin as a Mandalorian.

“Not for me Snips. Maybe try Rex or Cody for that.” She hummed thoughtfully at his words while he continued on.

“Anyway, we need to go find Obi-Wan, he missed you too by the way.”

* * *

“Ahsoka!”

“Hey kid!

“Rex! Cody!

“What am I? Chopped liver?”

“Not everything’s about you Skyguy!”

“How rude!”

“It’s been too long!” She rolled her eyes.

“I called _yesterday.”_

“I know. Unacceptable.” Rex shook his head in mock disappointment as Cody looked on amusedly from the kitchen counter. They were over at Rex and some of the _vode’s_ apartment. Various objects and items were strewn around the place and clearly, there was a system to the mess, what it was she was currently unsure of.

“How was Mandalore?” Cody asked. His eyes had lit up with curiosity at finding out more about the planet and its people.

“The same as always I guess. The general opinion of the population has gotten better I must say. More people are wanting to learn and they’re becoming more accepting of non-human Mandalorians. In fact, I’m one of the first.”

“That’s great _vod’ika!”_ Rex gave her a pat on the back.

“I… actually had something to ask the two of you.” The clones shared a look before motioning for her to go on. She took a moment to steel herself, asking someone to join your clan was much more nerve-wracking than she thought it would be.

“I’ve decided to start my own clan, Clan Tano. I would be greatly honoured if the two of you would join me.” Both were shocked into silence which was only broken by Anakin’s soft cursing as he tried to fix the caf machine.

“You… you want _us?_ To- to be in your _clan?”_ She nodded.

“That’s the idea? If you’re willing of course?”

“I’ll do it.” All three heads snapped to the blond. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do it. The fact is I’d be happy to follow you anywhere kid - you too Skywalker - and I actually had been thinking about it.” He admitted. “I always dismissed it though, no _actual_ Mandalorian would want a clone as part of a clan.” She grinned, canines showing and put her arm around him in a hug.

“Well, this, _actual Mandalorian_ would love to have you in my clan.” The clone grinned too. They both looked to Cody. He shrugged before smiling.

“I’ll think about it and get back to you if that’s alright.”

“Perfectly fine.”

* * *

After catching up with both _vode_ and _jetti_ alike, the two got back to the Amidala’s luxurious apartment and Ahsoka was greeted by two very enthusiastic three-year-olds and she scooped them up in her arms. Picking the two up was like grabbing several very warm blankets at once. They were so bright and warm she had to stifle a gasp.

“Soka!”

“Hey, skygirl! Hey, skykid! Have you been good for your parents?” Both nodded eagerly as she laughed. Leia poked at her pauldron as Luke inspected her new bracers.

“It’s good to see you again Ahsoka.”

“Padmé!” She put the twins down to give the woman a hug. “It’s good to see you too! How are you?” Padmé giggled.

“As good as I can be while raising three-year-olds.” Ahsoka nodded as they watched the two attack their father. “How was your trip? Are you officially Mandalorian now?” The togruta nodded.

“Clan Tano.”

“That’s excellent to hear!” Padmé’s comm beeped. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I have to go take this quickly.” She smoothly walked into the other room as the togruta watched the two blonds and the brunette play for a moment before Padmé came back. “My handmaidens are insisting that someone checks in on me every hour to make sure I haven’t been kidnapped again.”

“How come?”

“My bodyguard recently retired and I couldn’t ask my handmaidens, whilst they are still some of my closest friends, I can’t ask them to keep protecting me. They have their own lives.” She sighed.

“I could be your new bodyguard?”

“Pardon?” Ahsoka shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m currently not doing anything and I don’t have a job at the moment, I’ve been training so often. My next option would probably be bounty hunting or something, I’m not quite sure. I’d be happy to do it. It’d be like when I was a padawan.” Padmé hummed.

“I’ll have to think about it. I would still need to interview a couple of others but I would be more than happy if you were.” The Mandalorian nodded. She could work with that. Padmé’s comm beeped again and she muttered.

“Oh, senator’s conference. Ani, I need to head off, will you-”

“I’ll be fine! Besides, Snips is here if we need it.”

“Alright. See you all later!” The goodbye calls of the twins and Ahsoka chased after the senator as she swept into the elevator.

* * *

“Skyguy? Are you okay?” Anakin was sitting on the couch, head in his hands in the soft glow of the lamp. Both little suns were in bed and Ahsoka had just finished helping to wash up. Padmé was having dinner with the other senators and wouldn’t be home until late. A shaking breath came from the man.

“I… I don’t think I am.” She moved over to sit next to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew she just had to wait now. Every now and then he would need a prompt but Anakin had gotten so much better. He just needed a minute to collect his thoughts. 

“I’m scared.” His words finally came in a quiet voice. “I- we got a visit from the Jedi Council the other day. They want Luke and Leia to start training soon.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know. I don’t trust them anymore. They lied to us - to me, so many times. They kicked you out and they don’t want Jedi to have emotions and it’s all so - arrrggh. I don’t want my children to go through what we had to go through.” He ran his hands through his hair and Ahsoka waited a moment before she spoke.

"Anakin I think you need to learn to _let things go."_

"What? Why?”

“I think by not letting some things go, it’s holding you back from fully moving forward. We all have to grow up at some point, for some, it’s earlier than others. Life comes in stages I think. Think of learning to let your kids become _jetti_ the next stage.” He chuckled.

“When did you get so wise Snips?”

“Somewhere along the way. Definitely from Obi-Wan of course.”

“Of course.” They lapsed back into quiet.

“How? How do I learn to let go?"

"You started with me didn't you?" He looked at Ahsoka as she went on. "At first, when I had to leave, you couldn't force me to stay, you _let_ me leave, even if you didn't want to. Then, you had to let me go to train."

"And now you're back." She smiled.

"And now I'm back. You had to let the Jedi and most of your life go because it wasn’t working anymore. You have to trust that Luke and Leia will come back to you too. You're their _father._ They're always going to come back, whether they know it or not. Padmé's not going anywhere and neither am I, nor Rex or Obi-Wan. I was the first step. Let your children be the second."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vod(e): brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)  
> vod’ika/ike: younger brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)  
> ori’vod(e): older brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)  
> jetti: Jedi  
> ad’ika/ike: little one(s)  
> Mand’alor: leader of Mandalore  
> Mando’ad: child of Mandalore, Mandalorian  
> Mando’a: official Mandalorian language  
> aliit: family  
> Oya: many meanings - lit. ‘Let’s hunt!’ ‘Stay alive’ ‘cheers’ or ‘hoorah’
> 
> TIMELINE  
> Galaxy Changes For The Better: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Aftermath: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Beginning Of Many Reunions: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Next Stage: 19 BBY - day of order 66 (it’s a very long day)  
> Breakdown: 19 BBY - a week after order 66  
> Ahsoka’s Day Out: 19 BBY - a couple of days after Anakin’s breakdown  
> Twin Suns: 19 BBY - two weeks after order 66, one week after Anakin’s breakdown  
> Trials pt. 1: 19 BBY - three weeks after the birth of the twins (five weeks after 66)  
> Trials pt. 2: 19 BBY - one month after the birth of the twins (9 weeks after 66)  
> Making Peace: 19 BBY - same week as trials (first bit), one week after trials (second and third bit - 10 weeks after 66), one month after trials (mission briefing onwards - 14 weeks after 66)  
> Making Things Right: 19BBY - one month after trials (18 weeks after 66), then six weeks after trials (20 weeks/5 months after 66)  
> Balance: 19 BBY - same week as end of making things right (5 months after 66)  
> 3(65): 18BBY - one year after order 66  
> aliit: 16BBY - three years after 66, one year after 3(65)


	15. Loth Rats and Sky Walkers

The master and padawan stepped off the ship as it set down in the capital, commander on the master’s right, the padawan at her left. Hearing the Force sing brightly from the megalith in front of them, the two stepped closer. Listening, the Force guided the two Jedi to outstretch their hands and let it flow through them. Slowly but surely, the stone lifted and twisted with a mighty rumble. Small, loose stones fell down the side as it moved before coming to a stop, leaving an entrance for the two to enter.

“Commander Grey, if you will be so kind as to stay with the ship?”

“Of course, General, uh, Depa.” The padawan snickered as his master chuckled gently. “Sorry, not sure why that slipped.”

“Perfectly fine Grey. Come padawan, let us see what secrets this temple holds for us.”

* * *

Halfway around the planet, a little three-year-old perked up in his mother’s arms. His little light shone like a bright moon in a cloudless sky. His parents chuckled at his excitement and his father pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Oh, my little Ezra. You are going to do great things one day. I can feel it.”

* * *

“We must be careful, Caleb. This hasn’t been opened in who knows how long. Now, can you tell me what you found from the archives?” He nodded.

“This temple was used by masters and padawans for the Ordeal in the trials. The master would sit about, hmmm, here,” He pointed to a spot on the floor of the temple as he continued on. “And their padawan would go further into the temple to test the strength of their bond?” Caleb looked to his teacher and she nodded encouragingly for him to go on. “Uh, if the padawan could get past the powerful visions to test their attachment, then they would be able to find their master again. If not…” The 17-year-old looked toward the skeletons he had only just noticed. 

“Very good, Caleb. Come, sit with me. Let’s meditate for a moment.” The boy sat across from Depa and they sank into their thoughts.

“What do you see my padawan?”

“I...I see… a light? A light! No, a moon. A full moon in a cloudless sky. It feels familiar? In a way, I think. I’m not sure how or why though.”

“Ah yes, I feel it too. Can you feel where it’s coming from?” She prompted her student to follow his instincts to pinpoint the light. She, of course, had a very strong inclination as to what it was.

“Uh, from the… from the city centre? Yeah, the city centre of Lothal!” The two opened their eyes as they surfaced from the meditation. “What is it, master?”

“That, Caleb, was a Force signature. A very bright one at that. Shall we go have a look?”

“Let’s.” She nodded as they stood and walked toward the entrance they came through, back to Grey.

* * *

A knock came at the door to the Bridger residence and Ephraim stood up to answer as his wife and son were busy in the kitchen. When he opened the door, to say he was surprised was wrong. He had known that the Jedi would come one day. It seemed that day was today.

“Hello, sir. My name is Caleb Dume and this is my master, Depa Billaba. Would we be able to talk to you for a moment?”

“Ephraim? Who is it?”

“We have guests, my dear. Please, come in. I think I have a feeling I know what you would like to speak about. Let’s sit shall we?” 

Depa and Grey shared a look whilst Caleb looked around for the Force signature. They followed the man inside and sat at the table as he went to speak with his wife.

“Who is it, Ephraim?”

“The Jedi.”

“For Ezra?” He nodded. “Is it really time already?”

“Yes.”

“Well then,” Mira sucked in a breath and schooled her face. She had to prepare herself for this conversation however, it was essential for Ezra to be safe. She was willing to acquiesce for her little boy. “Let’s go and talk to the Jedi then. They  _ are _ our guests.”

Master Depa and Commander Grey were sitting with the Bridgers at the table as Master Depa explained to them about the Jedi and Grey explained their relationship with the clones. Caleb went to sit but was stopped by a small tugging on his tunic. He looked down to see a little boy with startlingly blue eyes looking up at him. His signature was cold but not unwelcome, gentle and strong. It seemed that he was stuck in a staring contest with this kid because he was broken out of it by a hand on his shoulder.

“He likes you.”

“P-pardon?” Caleb looked at the woman who had come over, plate in hand.

“Ezra. He likes you. He thinks you’re fascinating.”

“How do you know?” She smiled.

“Call it mother’s intuition. Biscuit?” He took one and tentatively sat on the floor next to Ezra who plopped down and giggled delightedly. Caleb smiled, it was hard not to. He wasn’t sure what it was but he had a feeling. A good feeling that he and Ezra were going to get up to a lot of mischief in the future.

* * *

The goodbye was difficult for Mira and Ephraim. Their little boy was going to be a Jedi. They knew that he would do great things, even if they had only had three short years with him.

“Do not worry.” Depa Billaba had said to them. “I am planning to propose an… agreement of sorts to the Jedi Council and you are the first to hear of it.”

“What is it?” Mira had asked.

“A proposition that once a padawan is deemed ready by their master, they would be allowed to have contact with their family should they so wish. Because of the code we have been following for the past few years, I am confident that this will go through.”

“Are you saying we would be able to see Ezra again in a few years’ time?”

“Possibly. He needs to be cleared and seen that he will not form too strong of an attachment, so much that he would put one life before a whole community’s. It is a risk that we have to take. I understand that it sounds harsh but-”

“We understand,” Ephraim told her. “We did some research into the Jedi and their ways. We just want what’s best for him.” She nodded and gave a comforting smile as they looked towards the laughter that had sprung from the two boys.

“You need not worry, I think Caleb will keep an eye on him. Your son will be fine.”

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala gave their children one last hug before they were lifted into Obi-Wan’s arms.

“Are you sure they’ll-”

“Yes, they’ll be fine Anakin.”

“And you’ll-”

“Yes, I’ll keep an eye on them,  _ don’t worry. _ I raised you didn’t I?” Padmé giggled while Ahsoka snickered.

“Yeah look how that turned out.”

“Oh you can’t talk Snips, you spent the better part of your teenage years with me, you’re as much of a disaster as I am!”

“Yes, yes you can argue about this later but for now, we need to go to the temple, don’t we children?” The twins nodded and Anakin and Ahsoka sobered up.

“Bye Mummy! Bye Daddy! Bye Auntie Soka!”

“Bye-bye!”

“Be good for Obi-Wan okay? And the other Jedi too!” Obi-Wan smiled.

“I’ll see you soon don’t worry, I’ll give you an update on how they’re going.” The parents nodded in thanks as the trio set off to the Jedi temple.

“Anakin. They’ll be just fine. They’re good kids and they’re incredibly bright. Plus, Leia has your stubbornness and Luke has his mother’s diplomatic skills and both of them have all of both of your charm combined. They’re a force to be reckoned with, even at three. No need to worry.”

“Ani, they’re fine. I can tell. And something tells me that they’re going to get into  _ a lot _ of mischiefs.”

“Even more than at home?” Ahsoka and Padmé laughed while Anakin smiled.

“Even more than at home.”

* * *

“Kanan!”

“No, it’s Caleb. Kay-leb. Can you say that? Kay-leb.”

“Kanan!” The adults laughed at the teenager as he tried to teach the three-year-old to say his name. It went about as well as you’d expect. The two sat in the back of the ship on the floor with Depa and Grey as they whisked through hyperspace.

“He’s three years old, it’ll take some time Caleb. Or should I call you Kanan?” He groaned at his master as she and Grey laughed, little Ezra joining in too.

_ “Please _ don’t tell Master Windu. I’ll never hear the end of it from him.”

“I make no such promises.” They were quiet for a moment before the hyperspace alarm went off, signalling that they were exiting shortly. The four made their way to the cockpit, Ezra sitting on Caleb’s lap as they prepared to enter the Coruscant system.

“Master?”

“Yes Caleb?”

“I’m not sure what it is but I feel a connection to this kid. Like it’s… I’m not entirely sure what it is but it feels familiar somehow?”

“Something to meditate on maybe?” He nodded. “But first, we need to bring this little one to the creché and get him settled in.”

“Yes Master.”

* * *

“Here you are, you two. Welcome to the Jedi temple. This is going to be your new home for now alright?”

“Yes, Ben.”

“Do you live here too Obi?” He smiled at the inquisitive brunette.

“I do. I have my own big room.”

“Why?”

“Uh, because I’m grown up.”

“When I’m grown-up can I have my own room?” He chuckled.

“Of course Luke. Now, you see these?” Obi-Wan picked up a small set of Jedi robes. “These are for you to wear.”

“Like yours!”

“Exactly like mine. Let’s get you dressed and then we’re going to go and meet some new people.”

“Other Jedi?” He nodded.

“Some children your age too.”

“Obi I miss mummy.”

“Me too.” He pulled both into a hug to comfort them before pulling back and placing a hand on a shoulder each.

“Don’t worry. Your mother isn’t very far away but you need to learn to be without her. It’s going to be one of the first things you learn here, your father too.” The twins shared a look, almost telepathically speaking to one another before turning back to the Jedi master and slowly nodding.

“Alright. Let’s get you changed and then we can go and meet some other initiates, how does that sound?”

* * *

The shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the Jedi temple with a hiss. Caleb looked down at Ezra and offered his arms to pick the child up. Letting himself be picked up, Ezra Bridger had a look at his surroundings as they exited the ship. 

“Are you ready to see your new home kid?” The black-haired boy turned to Caleb and nodded slowly.

“Are you here too?”

“Uh do you mean is this my home?” Ezra nodded. “Yeah, I live here too. I have a room next to Master Depa’s.”

“Can I be with you?”

“Oh, uh, no sorry. You live with the other kids. I sleep in a room by myself.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m bigger than you.” Caleb laughed at Ezra’s pout.

“It’s not that bad. You make lots of friends there and you do all your lessons together, it’s really fun!”

“Do I still get to see you?”

“If you want to? I can come and check up on you in between lessons how does that sound?” Ezra nodded excitedly.

Depa and Grey were joined by Mace Windu as they exited the shuttle and they stood watching the boys interact.

“20 credits says Caleb takes him on as a padawan by 12.”

“Hmmm, I say by 11.”

“Have you met your padawan? He’s a bright boy but he’s a bit dense emotionally.”

“Ah, but he’s also  _ your _ grand-padawan. Oh, by the way, little Ezra Bridger came up with a new name for our dear Caleb.”

“And what would said name be, Depa?”

“Kanan.”

“Master no!” Came the cry of embarrassment from the padawan.

“I warned you that I made no promises!” A warmth of light flowed through the temple, a familiar one to Depa and Mace.

“Masters, did you feel that? What was it?”

“That, Caleb, was the Amidala twins, Luke and Leia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying I may consider making this one and the next one a two-parter, depending on the flow of the story, how I'm feeling, etc. if I do I'll give a mention in the notes at the start of next chapter to give this a re-read if necessary
> 
> anyways please excuse the children I actually forgot how three year olds speak but ya know whatever
> 
> some good shatterpoint lineage for the soul am I right???


	16. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M BACK  
> this is a quick note to say that I'm going to be wrapping this fic up very soon!! I felt like I've dragged it out too long so there'll be maybe one or two more chapters??? idk yet  
> anyways enjoy the longest chapter so far (2.5k!!!) and uh there's some shippy stuff in there, if you've read my other fic (and the updated tags) you probably know what's coming and I won't apologise cause I'm dumb and I love them
> 
> please DON'T attack me if you don't like the ship it's in the last section and adds next to nothing to the story

_ age 3 _

“Are you okay?” The crying boy looked up from where he sat in the corner and was greeted with wide brown eyes. He sniffled and shook his head. "Are you sad?" He gave a little nod. "Why?"

"I miss my mummy and daddy."

"Where do they live?"

"Lothal."

"Is that far away?" He nodded. The girl then nodded decisively.

"My daddy can fly you to them. He's the best pilot in the whole galaxy!"

"Is he?" The little boy had stopped crying now.

"Yeah! That's what he said to me and Luke."

"Who's Luke?"

"My brother! Come on, we can go find him!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the corner and across the room.

"What's your name?"

"Ezra."

"My name is Leia and we are gonna be best friends. And Luke too."

"Okay!"

"Luke we have a new friend!" The blond moved his gaze from the model ship he had been playing with to look at his twin and the boy she had in tow. "This is Ezra and he's our new best friend!" Luke tilted his head.

"Did you wanna play spaceships with me?"

"Luke I don't wanna play space-"

"Okay." Ezra cut Leia off as she began to complain and sat across from the blue-eyed boy and took the offered ship. The girl reluctantly sat down but then quickly joined in with much enthusiasm.

Thus was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_ age 7 _

"Very good, children. Allow the Force to flow through you as you move through the katas." The children moved their training sabers to the moves, shown by the knight in front of them. After a couple more she called the group to a stop.

"Alright, time for a break, we'll start again in a minute. Go have some water, it's important to hydrate!" The sabers clattered to the ground as the initiates laughed and chattered, following her instructions. The knight sat down on the mat and took a deep breath for a moment before a little light became brighter as it neared her.

"I brought you some water, Knight Slivahl." She smiled and took the bottle from him.

"Thank you, Luke, you didn't have to."

"But you said it was important to hy-dry."

"Hy-drate. And yes, I suppose I did say that." The boy plopped onto the mat next to her and she felt another few little lights come over, two, in particular, sat next to the shining sun - another, brilliantly hot star and a calm and cool moon. Leia and Ezra.

"Knight Slivahl, why do you wear that thing on your face? Do your eyes not work?" Leia, the ever-inquisitive one asked.

"Did you get hurt?" Ezra questioned, worry seeping through his voice and she smiled and patted his head as she chuckled.

"No and no. This thing is called a mask and I wear it because I don't want to scare other people."

"Why?"

"Because, hmm," She thought about how to make this easier for the children to understand. "Alright, does anyone know what race I am?"

"Mirialan?" She smiled again.

"No, but it starts with m."

"Mon Calamari?"

"No that's me!" The initiates went back and forth but none came close.

"Anyone want to have any other guesses?" The children shook their heads. "I am a Miraluka. I wear the mask because I have no eyes. There are other Miraluka here at the temple but they mainly help to teach things like history or map reading to the padawans and older initiates." They stared for a moment before Slivahl was bombarded with questions.

"Why don't you have eyes?"

"Can we see?"

"How do you read?"

"Why do they teach the padawans?"

"How do you see?" Her face morphed into one of pondering as she tried to answer the question that rang out on top from Leia.

"I- I'm not sure how to explain it. I just… do. The Miraluka use the Force to see, in a sense. If we look at a Jedi or even a Sith, we can see their Force around them. Uh, for example, you all look like little dots of light to me because that's how much of the Force you use, whereas the masters are much, much brighter and sometimes a bit harder to look at. It's why we make such good Jedi. Does that make sense?" The children nodded and Slivahl grinned.

"Alright, up and at 'em, let's finish our katas."

* * *

_ age 10 _

“Is there anything else anyone would like to add?” Windu asked the assembled Jedi masters.

“If I may?”

“Of course, Shaak.”

“I have done a lot of meditating lately and the Force is telling me that I am to choose a new padawan to teach. He has performed exceptionally well in his lessons and is quite strong in the Force.”

“Who is this padawan?” Obi-Wan asked as the council looked to the togruta as she smiled.

“Luke Amidala.” As she said the name, the masters felt the Force shine brightly and they knew that Shaak Ti would be able to guide the young Amidala in the ways of the Force.

* * *

“What… are you doing?” Ezra lingered in the doorway of the shared room and watched Luke as he packed up his belongings. The other boy quickly stood up and twirled around to Ezra with a wide grin.

“I’ve been chosen! Master Ti chose me as her padawan!”

“No. Way.” Luke nodded as a grin spread over Ezra’s face too.

“Yeah! I’m gonna be a padawan! And to a master of the High Council at that!”

“I  _ told _ you.” The blond rolled his eyes and turned back to his things to finish up.

“Okay. I gotta go tell Leia! Master Ti’s gonna be here in 20 minutes to pick me up! Bye!” The black-haired boy waved as the other ran out to find his twin and his face dropped a little bit. He  _ was _ extremely happy that his best friend had been chosen but he felt a little bit of an emotion rear up that made him feel icky inside. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No. He was going to be happy for his friend, after all, he still had Leia. Right?

* * *

Wrong. 

Leia had been chosen too. By the Head of the Jedi Order, no less. Only a couple of months after Luke, the stubborn brunette had been chosen and packed up to be with her new master. Ezra knew that it was fine. They had been chosen pretty young at not long after their tenth birthday and so far, they had been the only two in their creche group to be chosen. There were other kids for him to hang out with. But that icky feeling had come back as when Luke had chosen and he didn’t like it. He told Kanan about it (because Kanan was a Knight so he knew what he was talking about) and he said it was called jealousy and it was natural. Kanan helped him work through it and suddenly, he forgot that he hadn’t been chosen yet and everything was okay. The twins still came and hung out with him in between lessons and missions and they told him all about what it was like to be a padawan.

Now, it was nearing his eleventh birthday and he hoped, just hoped and wished that  _ someone _ would take him on as their padawan.

* * *

_ age 11 _

“Hey, Ezra?”

“Yeah Kanan?” He grinned cheekily as the Knight rolled his eyes at the nickname that the boy had given him eight years ago now as they sat on the front steps of Temple.

“I was wondering, how would you like to become my padawan?” Ezra looked at him, gaping. “Kid? Look, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but I got the go-ahead from Master Depa and the council and-”

“Yes! I-I mean,” he cleared his throat, “Yes, I’d love to Kanan.” Both grinned. It was the beginning, a spark, the first threads of a master and padawan bond finalising their interconnecting link which had slowly, and very unnoticeably, been forming.

Deeper in the Temple, in his quarters, Mace Windu groaned. He had felt it in the Force which meant that surely Depa had too. Technically, neither had been right but she was closest which was going to make her insufferable.

“Master? Is everything alright?” He waved Leia off.

“Yes, my padawan. It seems we have a new addition to the lineage.”

* * *

_ age 17 _

“Ezra!”

“What?! That is convincing!”

“Yeah, but I was gonna do it.” Ezra laughed as they ran out of the fortress of a gang they had been tasked to investigate with information from an inside source who really  _ didn’t _ want to get found out by their boss. Sprinting towards the exit, the padawan felt a surge of pain come through one of his bonds - more specifically, the bond with Luke. He gasped and stumbled but quickly regained his footing and continued running to catch up with Kanan.

Once in hyperspace, the blind Jedi turned to his student and noticed that he was worried about something.

“Ezra? What’s wrong?”

“I- I think something went wrong on Luke’s mission.”

“How can you tell?”

“I felt pain in our Force bond. I think he’s injured.” Apparently, that worry was about  _ someone. _ He may be physically blind but he wasn’t to the Force and how it changed with emotions. This was distress, yes, but not worry for a parent or a sibling or a friend. No, this was for when you really, really liked or even loved someone.

“What are you smirking at, he could be seriously injured!” Kanan snapped out of his thoughts and schooled his face.

“Sorry, sorry. Lucky for you, we have to report back to the council at the Temple where they’re most likely going to have taken Luke.” He put a hand on his padawan’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

* * *

She sighed heavily as she sat outside the medbay in the Jedi Temple. Her head was in her hands as she stared down at the broken lightsaber in her lap. It felt like she was cursed. Most of her padawans were either killed or they had turned to the Dark and now Luke? She knew she wasn’t - and had been told so, many times by the other masters - but it still felt like it.

“Master Ti?” She looked up at the healer who had seemingly appeared from thin air right in front of her. “Your padawan will be okay. He’s stable and he’s sleeping for now. We’ve had to put him under from the amount of pain he was in but he’ll make a full recovery. His new prosthetic should be ready in a couple of days, a week at most, and then he can begin his readjustment.”

“Thank you. May I see him now?” The young healer nodded and allowed the Jedi Master to step into the room to see her padawan. Even at seventeen years of age, Luke still looked so young and so small. As his teacher, she felt that it was her fault that he had to go through this whole ordeal but she knew that he would probably believe that it was his fault for getting injured. Shaak knew that it was neither of their faults, both of them had not seen the blade come down and were both unable to sense it.

After a while, sitting at her apprentice’s side, she exited the medbay to see Leia waiting nervously.

“Master Ti! Will Luke be okay?” She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded.

“He will be fine. He’s sleeping now so I believe that it will be alright for you to see him.” Leia nodded as she attempted to hold back her tears as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“What am I gonna tell mum and dad?”

“Leia, do not worry about that, I will tell your parents. Go be with your brother.”

* * *

Luke had woken up a couple of hours ago to see a healer standing over him as they checked his vitals. They had called for Master Ti who arrived shortly after and they talked about the mission. She assured him that the injury was neither of their faults and that she was just happy that he would be alright. 

After she left, Leia had come in with their parents who had made their way over as soon as they heard the news he was alright. Thankfully, seeing civilians and parents in the Jedi Temple was now a common sight but seeing Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala walk through the Temple would transport some of the masters and knights back around 20 years. His parents had fretted a lot but at least his father wasn’t overly freaking out. In fact, he had already offered to help Luke readjust and upgrade his new prosthetic to Jedi-level. Obi-Wan had been on his way when the Amidalas were there and a mini unprompted family reunion happened in that very room. Luke thought that all that was missing was Ahsoka. And Rex and Cody too, of course, but they were off being Mandalorians.

His family had left about half an hour ago and suddenly everything was quiet. He had been hoping all day that  _ someone _ would come but he hadn’t yet. They had been best friends since they were  _ three  _ for crying out loud and now Luke had some… interesting feelings about said person. He couldn’t help it, Ezra was just too much but he could never get enough. He liked him. A lot. Surely he would come to visit him while he was in the medbay?

The door opened and Ezra practically ran over to Luke’s side.  _ Just like in a romance novel, _ his mind traitorously supplied. “Hey Ez.” The glare he received made him burst into laughter.

“I’m trying to escape a fortress of very angry gang members, suddenly feel a spike of pain from our Force bond, worry about you the  _ entire way back here _ because you’re so dumb and I can’t  _ believe _ that I like you, have to go through an entire council report without giving anything away even though they totally felt my anxiety, then run halfway across the temple just for you to say, ‘Hey Ez’? Are you kidding me? Luke Ekkreth Amidala, you are so lucky you are injured right now otherwise I might do something I would regret.”

“...You… like me? As in,  _ like _ like me?” Ezra’s brain short-circuited as he went over what he had said. His face turned as red as Luke’s mother’s queen robe.

“I, uh, yes.” He gave up on trying to find an excuse, there was no point now, goodbye forever friendship of fourteen years with the Amidala twins because Luke was surely going to reject him and it’ll make things awkward and then Leia will get really grouchy at him and-

“I, really like you too Ez.” Luke smiled that million-dollar smile and all Ezra could think about was kissing him and he was  _ really _ thankful there was no one else in the medbay and suddenly… he was.

“Sooooooo, are ya gonna show me what happened?”

“Ezra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, kanan is still blind, i'll leave that up to your imagination  
> yes, luke still loses his hand cause I thought 'hmmm what's a good way to get the dumbasses to confess their feelings'  
> yes, leia is now part of the shatterpoint lineage  
> yes, shaak ti is alive cause screw that noise  
> yes, my miraluka oc is back and she's soft with kids and I love her (and miraluka DO actually help in the jedi temple I got that from the legends page and the force seeing stuff too)  
> and finally, yes, skybridger is cute, 500% underrated rarepair and my next big fic is revolving around them


	17. Growing Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AAAAAAA IM FINALLY DONE
> 
> thank you to everyone who read this fic, every comment, every kudos, everything gives me a lot of joy every time I get something in my email. this has been a wild ride from chapter one, thank you for sticking with me!!
> 
> i will be back with more stuff in future and the next one will be skybridger cause im dumb and I love them (please don't attack me) and don't be afraid to call me out for any plot holes and stuff (I mean I probably won't fix them but a lot happens so it would be good to see)
> 
> thank you to my discord server who helped with ideas, plot points and coming up with the actual physical idea of "what if palpy said order 65 instead of 66"
> 
> i don't own star wars cause otherwise everyone would live :)
> 
> mando'a and timeline is at the end

_0 BBY_

“Kid, what the _hell_ did you get us into?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Less talking, more blasting! I have a _jetti_ waiting for me who will be _crushed_ if he finds out I died fighting low-level gang members!” The three members of Clan Tano quickly rushed behind cover as the gang sprayed out a heavy fire to shoot them down.

“Any suggestions?” The matriarch asked.

“I’ve got a couple of detonators?”

“The bounty isn’t to kill them!”

“The description never said that.”

“Shut up Cody.”

“I don’t see you having any better ideas!”

“I was the one who suggested it _di’kut!”_ Ahsoka hummed as the clones squabbled light-heartedly before quickly jumping up and force-pushing the gang back and charged in. The two men looked at each other, shrugged and ran after the young woman.

* * *

Anakin was in the Jedi Temple again. Last time he was here, his kid had gotten his hand chopped off - the same one as him even. He had found it very ironic even though Padmé said otherwise. This time, one of the men from the 501st had called him in for some help. There was a problem that none of the mechanics could figure out so obviously, their first choice for help was him. He arrived at the hangar and a clone ran up to him.

“General Skywalker, sir!” He waved for them to be at ease on instinct.

“Uh, no need to call me that, just Anakin is fine. What seems to be the problem?” They nodded and led him over to the ship and explained. He thanked them and got to work.

“Dad?” A couple of hours later, he rolled out from under the ship to see Leia and Obi-Wan standing in front of him.

“Princess! How are you? How’s your training going? How’s Luke? Come here, I want a hug.” She laughed and squeezed him tight, despite him being covered in grease.

“I’m good, Dad, training’s good too. Although you may think differently, Master Windu is a great teacher! He even said he’s going to consider teaching me shatterpoint!”

“That’s awesome hon! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, Dad,” Leia replied and hugged him again, tucking herself under his arm.

“Luke’s good too by the way. He’s really good at everything, it’s kinda unfair.” The father and daughter grinned and Obi-Wan smiled.

“How are you, Anakin?” He shrugged and smiled at the Jedi’s question.

“I’m happy, Padmé is happy, my kids are happy, my family is happy. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

* * *

“Kanan how the heck did you get us stuck here?”

“Shhh, Ezra, I’m trying to think!” Luke looked at the bickering master and padawan fondly before looking around. Master Ti had sent him on this mission with the two because she needed time to do ‘High Council Master things’ and for him to get used to working with other master-padawan pairs. He looked at their surroundings and thought about the situation they were in. They needed a ship to get off-planet and had not many credits left. Ezra had lost most of them trying to play Sabacc to get info but eventually, Luke had to step in and won, gaining the information and a _very_ nice pair of boots. Now, they were standing at the docks, trying to figure out a way to get a ship.

“Hey! Hey you!” They turned to see a green twi’lek woman walk up to them. She looked them over before nodding. “You’re Jedi aren’t you?”

“Uh, yes, we are. We’re doing important Jedi business things.” She raised an eyebrow at Ezra.

“Uh-huh. Certainly looks like it.”

“Ma’am, my name is Luke Amidala, the one who just spoke was Ezra Bridger and the one with the mask is Caleb Dume. We’re currently trying to find a ship to get back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Would you be able to help us out?” She tapped her finger against her lips as she pondered before nodding.

“I’ve got a ship and I’m making my way to Coruscant. I’d need to drop my cargo off Kestic Station but I can bring you back after that. Have you got credits?” Ezra and Luke looked at each other as Kanan spoke, rubbing his neck.

“Uh, no we don’t have any on us right now but-” She waved a hand to shut him up.

“It’s fine, my father owes a Jedi an unofficial favour so by me helping you out you can tell that Jedi it’s even.” They nodded.

“What’s his name?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Luke’s eyes brightened.

“Yeah, I can let him know, Miss…?” She smiled and led them to her ship.

“Syndulla. But you can call me Hera.”

* * *

_2 ABY_

“You did very well today, Pooja. Mum will be proud.” The junior senator for Naboo smiled at her cousin.

“I’m glad you’re here to learn about politics and how the Senate works with me, Leia. All those older senators are _so_ boring.” The two giggled as they walked through the halls of the Senate building, back to the office of Padmé Amidala to wait for her as she had stopped to talk to Senator Chuchi. Pooja sat down at the desk assigned for her as Leia sat down on one of the couches and pulled out a book from the bookshelf to read.

“What’s it like?” Pooja asked after a while as Leia flipped through her book.

“What do you mean?”

“Being a Jedi? It must be so cool and you don’t have to talk to old senators who think they know everything all day. I swear some of them haven’t changed since the Clone Wars. Even Aunt Padmé stepped down for a couple of years before Naboo reelected her. The same happened with Senator Chuchi.” She sighed as her cousin shook her head and laughed at her misfortune.

“I mean, it’s not all using the Force and fighting people with my lightsaber. There’s a lot of learning and meditating going on. To be honest - and please don’t take offence, Pooja - but I wouldn’t be here if Master Windu hadn’t told me I needed to be more aware of the politics in the galaxy.”

“None taken. My mother told me this would be good, and I do very much enjoy it, but some of these people don’t stop talking!” 

“I couldn’t agree more, dear Pooja.” Both girls turned towards the door to see Padmé standing there with a grin on her face.

“Hi, Mum!”

“Hello, Aunt Padmé.”

“Hello, girls. Talking about the tediousness of Senators?” They both nodded. “Let me tell you a little secret about dealing with the Senate - patience is your most powerful tool here. Most things don’t happen overnight and you need to be willing to exercise patience to get what’s best. It took me the entirety of the Clone Wars, and then some, to be able to get the Clone Rights Bill through. _Three years_ and almost _five months_ to get that bill through. There were so many times where I just wanted to shout and scream and at the Senate to see reason and get something done but I didn’t. That’s the point of a senator - and a Jedi - to keep the peace through patience.”

* * *

“Luke Amidala, you have successfully completed the Trials to become a Jedi Knight. The Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of Spirit, the Trial of Flesh and the Trial of Insight. With the cutting of your padawan braid, you are no longer under my tutelage and no longer a padawan. Rise, Jedi Knight, Luke Amidala.” 

The blonde stood from his kneeling position and looked up at his master. She smiled and looked at him proudly. She had watched this boy grow up, had helped to cultivate him into the man he was today. He surged forward and hugged her tightly and Shaak returned the gesture.

Luke proudly walked out of the room to be bombarded by his sister and his boyfriend. He laughed as they hugged him just a little too tightly, Ezra even going as far to pick him up and spin him around before giving him a peck on the cheek. Obi-Wan was there to congratulate him too and they set off to celebrate with his mother, father and _ori’vode._

Two months later saw Leia get knighted and three months after that came Ezra.

* * *

“Hey, _jetti!”_ Luke turned to see a clone sitting at a table in Dex’s, alone. He walked closer and looked for any distinguishing marks. That was the first thing his father, Rex, Cody and aunt Ahsoka emphasised. He knew a fair few clones as many helped out in the temple, either doing mechanics, cooking, cleaning, helping in classes - you name it. Many also worked in places all across the galaxy. He saw the mechanical hand and the implants and smiled.

“Hi Echo, how’ve you been?”

“Good, kid. Good. Your dad told me you got Knighted recently. Congrats.” Luke thanked him just as another voice rang out to Echo, and the person stopped at their table.

“Hey Echo, hey Luke, fancy seeing you here.”

“Hi, Jesse. If you need me to leave I can-” Jesse waved him off.

“No need kid. Stay, some of the others’ll be here soon and I’m sure they’d love to see you again.”

* * *

“Lady Tano.”

“Lady Wren. It’s good to see you again.”

“And I, you. Who are your companions?” The matriarch of Clan Wren gestured to the two behind Ahsoka.

“Rex and Cody of Clan Tano. Yours?”

“My children, Tristan and Sabine Wren. What brings you to Krownest?” The togruta reached for her belt and drew a lightsaber hilt. Not just any lightsaber hilt. Ursa’s eyebrow raised and her children looked on in wonder. “The Darksaber? That’s been lost for more than 20 years, how did you find it?”

“We were on Dathomir for a bounty and went into the remains of the Nightsister dwellings. We ran into some… dark magiks and stumbled upon this. I realised that was what the Force was telling me ever since we had touched down.” The other matriarch nodded.

“And why have you brought it here, to me? Surely you would bring it to Kryze, would you not?” Ahsoka shrugged.

“I considered it but it didn’t feel right. The Force directed me to come here instead. Please understand, I have no intention of claiming the title of _Mand’alor_ for myself and neither do my clanmates. I don’t understand the will of the Force and I won’t pretend to.” Ursa considered the implications of her accepting it from Tano. The young woman herself had said that it didn’t feel right that Kryze had the Darksaber and instead came here. To her. She recalled that this was the same young woman who had fought Maul and won, freeing the people of Mandalore and by a technicality, gaining the claim to rule. Eventually, she nodded.

“By the tradition of the Darksaber, I challenge you to single combat.”

“Pardon? I’m sorry Lady Wren but I don’t have the claim of the Darksaber.”

“You do, Ahsoka Tano. When you defeated Maul at the Siege of Mandalore in single combat, you gained the claim to rule. Now, I challenge you to single combat for the Darksaber.”

Ursa won.

And she won against Bo-Katan too.

* * *

_15 ABY_

Everything had come to a calm.

There were new Senators, new Masters on the High Council, new leaders.

Luke Amidala sat on the Council. Leia Amidala was a brilliant negotiator and fighter. Ezra Bridger roamed across the galaxy with his padawan, Jacen Syndulla.

Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker lived happily in peace on Naboo. Obi-Wan Kenobi taught the padawans in their lightsaber forms. Ahsoka, Rex and Cody were still travelling across the galaxy, running into _vode_ and _jetti_ at every turn.

A new _Mand’alor_ sat on the throne. Corrupt senators were exposed. _Vode_ were safe from the horrors of war. They were accepted.

At last, the little ghost settled with a sigh. The echoing ring of millions of voices sang its last note. The evil in the galaxy was gone. There was peace, there was balance, the Force was quiet.

"It is done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAY BOB KAFTAN HAS NO RIGHT TO RULE MANDALORE RIGHTS
> 
> anyways, thank you again for reading this mess of a chapter/fic, I'll see you in the next one with skybridger and rebels content bye
> 
> TIMELINE  
> Galaxy Changes For The Better: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Aftermath: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Beginning Of Many Reunions: 19 BBY - day of order 66  
> Next Stage: 19 BBY - day of order 66 (it’s a very long day)  
> Breakdown: 19 BBY - a week after order 66  
> Ahsoka’s Day Out: 19 BBY - a couple of days after Anakin’s breakdown  
> Twin Suns: 19 BBY - two weeks after order 66, one week after Anakin’s breakdown  
> Trials pt. 1: 19 BBY - three weeks after the birth of the twins (five weeks after 66)  
> Trials pt. 2: 19 BBY - one month after the birth of the twins (9 weeks after 66)  
> Making Peace: 19 BBY - same week as trials (first bit), one week after trials (second and third bit - 10 weeks after 66), one month after trials (mission briefing onwards - 14 weeks after 66)  
> Making Things Right: 19BBY - one month after trials (18 weeks after 66), then six weeks after trials (20 weeks/5 months after 66)  
> Balance: 19 BBY - same week as end of making things right (5 months after 66)  
> 3(65): 18 BBY - one year after order 66  
> aliit: 16 BBY - three years after 66, one year after 3(65)  
> Loth Rats and Sky Walkers: 16 BBY - same as aliit  
> Growing Up: 16 BBY (age 3), 12 BBY (age 7), 9 BBY (age 10), 8 BBY (age 11), 2 BBY (age 17)  
> Growing Old: 0 BBY, 2 ABY, 15 ABY
> 
> di’kut(e): idiot(s)  
> ori’vod(e): older brother(s)/sister(s)/sibling(s)  
> jetti: Jedi  
> Mand’alor: leader of Mandalore


End file.
